The Moon Goddess Returns
by iwantakity
Summary: An InuyashaMortal Kombat fanfic, and a sequel to Mystery of the Moon Goddess. After a certain event in Kagome's time, Inuyasha and the gang returned to Outworld to defeat Onaga and, to their surprise, Naraku. Rated M for lemon in a later chappie!
1. Present Commotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Mortal Kombat, or any songs in this fanfic. I do own this story and any created characters. Rated M for mild language, strong violence including blood and gore, and lemons (don't ask!).

Chapter 1: Present Commotion 

It was a regular school day in Kagome's time. She went through the boring and confusing day as usual when she comes back from the Feudal Era. The only unusual thing was that there was an accident with her little brother in it.

Kagome ran towards the collided school bus and police car. Apparently, someone was taken into police custody for murder, theft, and many other infractions. When the police captured the suspect, there was a man with a mask and hookswords along with a redheaded girl. Then the police car smashed into the front of the school bus that Kagome's brother rides in.

The bus driver suffered minor injuries, but the kids were not hurt. All of the children made it out of the bus. A little boy shouted, "Kagome!"

It was her brother, Sota. Kagome said, "Sota! Thank goodness you're all right. I heard about those people who were messing with the police and got you guys into this mess."

"So that's what happened," said Sota. "We were all just getting out of the school zone when we felt like we just crashed into a cop car."

"Well, let's get going," said Kagome. "Mom's probably worried sick."

The two siblings walked home together, with their mother waiting for them anxiously. They also found Inuyasha there as well, waiting for Kagome.

"Oh Sota," said a worried Mrs. Higurashi. "I heard about what happened to you and your friends. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay, Mom," said Sota.

"What's going on?" asked Inuyasha. "What happened?"

"There was a crash not far from here," said Kagome. "A car crashed into a bus that Sota and his friends were in. I went to go pick him up after school."

"What's a car and a bus?" asked Inuyasha.

"A car is a transportation device. The same thing is with a bus, except a bus is bigger."

"Oh…Well, we better get going, Kagome. Sango and Miroku are waiting for us."

"Let me just go pack my stuff—"

"I already got your stuff packed, Kagome," said Mrs. Higurashi.

"Thank you, Mom," said Kagome as she went inside the house.

After a few minutes when Kagome was coming out of her room, she thought to herself, _Why did I sense a weird presence near that wrecked police car? It must be something from a different realm._

"Kagome, are you ready yet?" said Inuyasha.

"Coming!" said Kagome. She ran towards the exit where Inuyasha was waiting. They both went down to the shrine and went down the Bone Eater's Well.

**If any of you played _Mortal Kombat: Deception_, you probably might know who those people that caused the accident are. Please R&R!**


	2. Kikyo Goes Through the Portal

I'm sorry to say this to all Kikyo-haters, but she's in this story. Don't worry; I'll make her suffer. Mwahahahahaha…Ahem…Anyway, on to the story.

Chapter 2: Kikyo Goes Through the Portal 

After about an hour after Inuyasha and Kagome went through the Bone Eater's Well, they met Miroku and Sango in a campsite where they found different kinds of mystical portals. They were all the same ones that they went through when they traveled to Outworld.

"So there are more portals here?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Miroku. "All of these portals will lead to a different location in the future Outworld."

"Is that fact or theory?" asked Shippo.

"That…" said Miroku, "is a theory."

"We need facts here, Miroku!" said an irritated Inuyasha. "I'm tired of your theories!"

Sango said, "Sometimes theories can be turned into facts, such as that we predict a theory that Sesshomaru may be in love with a human."

_And when I predicted a theory when Sesshomaru escorted Maria into her room and came inside_, Shippo thought, _so maybe they…Ah! What the heck am I thinking? I must have a dirty mind…_

"Are you okay, Shippo?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeah, yeah," Shippo said quickly.

"Why do you look all red?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you sick?" said Kagome in her sweet voice.

_She's very beautiful when she talks in a kind way_, Inuyasha thought._ That kind of reminds me of my mother._

"I'm not sick!" said Shippo. "I just…feel a little dizzy."

"Oh, poor thing," said Kagome. "You lie down for a bit. I'm going to get some water to make dinner."

After Kagome left, she stopped by a lake to get the water. Then she thought she saw someone enter the forest with evil energy. She left the bucket behind and entered the forest to find out. She did see someone. It was Kikyo.

Kikyo stood in front of the portal that Inuyasha and the gang went through during their first time in Outworld. She said, "So this is the portal Naraku went through. You can't keep running from anyone, especially me."

_Naraku?_ Kagome thought to herself. _Naraku built this portal and the other portals? Inuyasha may be right about him being a coward._

After a few seconds, the portal and its magic took in Kikyo. Kagome ran back to the lake, grabbed the bucket of water, and hurried back to the camp.

"Why were you in such a rush, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It's Kikyo!" said Kagome. "The portal in the forest took Kikyo into Outworld. She believed Naraku may've gone through there."

"Naraku!" growled Inuyasha. "Do you think he created those portals?"

"Possibly," said Kagome. "I sensed different kinds of Shikon Jewel shards within each portal."

"Definitely the work of Naraku," said Miroku. Kirara agreed with a growl.

"If we're going to find Naraku, we need to think of a strategy to trap him," said Sango.

"The only thing I could think of is going through different portals," said Shippo.

"That could be a good idea," said Miroku, "but we'll wait until morning. We need to regain our strength."

**Like I said, if you are a Kikyo-hater, I will make her suffer…I mean, R&R please! Gotta watch out for those Kikyo-lovers. They could be a little feisty. **


	3. With You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park's _With You_, although I wish I did own it. Oh well.**

Chapter 3: With You 

Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin traveled through an empty field with nothing but grass. Sesshomaru sensed something dangerous going on. He commanded, "Jaken, take Rin back to the castle. She doesn't need to be involved in what would happen sooner or later."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken. "Rin! Let's go!"

"Coming Master Jaken!" said Rin in her cute little voice. "See you later, Lord Sesshomaru!"

_I cannot risk Rin's life,_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, _just like I did to Maria._

Sesshomaru still felt the pain from his guilt after Maria's death.

(I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static

And put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of hypocrisy

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back)

_Maria, if I ever go back to Outworld,_ he continued to think to himself, _I will gain vengeance for your death._

(It's true

The way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you)

(You

Now I see

Keeping everything inside)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes)

He then remembered when both him and Maria fought against each other in a tie.

Flashback 

(I hit you and you hit me back

We fall to the floor

The rest of the day stands still)

Both of them were very tired. Sesshomaru said, "You were a lot stronger than I thought."

"So are you," said Maria.

(Fine line between this and that

When things go wrong, I pretend that the past isn't real)

Sesshomaru walked towards Maria and grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. "It was an honor battling you."

"Likewise."

End of Flashback 

(Now I'm trapped in this memory

And I'm in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react

So even though you're close to me

You're still so distant

And I can't bring you back)

Sesshomaru kept on regretting about Maria's death. He believed it was his fault. Now that he sensed portals, he wanted to end his regrets.

(It's true

The way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you)

(You

Now I see

Keeping everything inside)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Keeping everything inside)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes)

Sesshomaru kept on walking until he saw his half-brother and his allies in the campsite. He doesn't want to reveal himself to his enemies until nighttime. _Damn you, Inuyasha,_ he thought to himself.

(No

No matter how far we've come

I can't wait to see tomorrow

No matter how far we've come

I,

I can't wait to see tomorrow)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Keeping everything inside)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Keeping everything inside)

(With you)

(You

Now I see

Even when I close my eyes)

Sesshomaru sat on a tree branch up in a tree and watched the sun setting, and the moon had risen. He whispered, "The moon…I feel you, Maria…when the moonlight touches me…"

**Maria will be in this story. I make sure of it. If you read my first story, _Mystery of the Moon Goddess_, you'll probably figure out how Maria is involved in this story. Please R&R!**


	4. Resting With the One I Love

Don't worry, there are no lemons in this chapter. It's just the regular luvy-dubby stuff. You know, the hugs and kisses and all that. Enjoy!

Chapter 4: Resting With the One I Love 

It was nighttime, and everyone was getting ready for bed. Shippo said he was feeling better after what he had thought that he shouldn't be thinking. Then he and Kirara went to sleep.

Kagome and Sango went to sleep first. The guys were being respectful to their girls. They were both talking about each girl and how beautiful each one was.

"I really loved Kagome's singing voice," said Inuyasha. "It's very beautiful, just like the stars in the sky tonight."

"You got that right," said Miroku. "Even Sango's eyes match the stars. That shows the perfection of Sango's beauty."

"At least we both have treasures that live on and may stay with us until we both die," said Inuyasha. "Women are so beautiful and so smart, unless they're dead and brought back to life."

"I know," said Miroku. "Hey! I got an idea! Why don't we spice things up a bit?"

"What the hell!" said Inuyasha quietly. "You think we should do 'it' with them?"

"No, no," said Miroku. "I mean, make them comfortable for the night. You know, make sure they know we love them."

After a three-second-pause, Inuyasha said, "Oh, that! That's a good idea. We don't want to die alone without letting them know that we love them."

"Okay, let's do it."

They both got up and went to go lie down next to their girls. Inuyasha rubbed Kagome's shoulders while Miroku placed his arms around Sango.

Inuyasha then embraced Kagome and kissed her forehead. Kagome was really enjoying this. She kissed him back. Then their lips met in a passionate kiss. _The boys must've planned this for us,_ Kagome thought to herself. _At least Inuyasha's a good kisser._

Miroku kissed Sango on the cheek, who was smiling because of the affection from him. He embraced her with love and affection as she kissed his cheek. He then had his lips meet hers in a passionate kiss. She returned the kiss. Sango thought to herself, _Yep, it looks like he and Inuyasha planned this all along._

Both pairs then fell asleep into each other's arms. Their love may last their whole lives, but what they don't know was that someone was sneeking past them while they were sleeping.

**If any of you are hardcore Inuyasha or Miroku lovers, flames are accepted. Please R&R!**


	5. Sesshomaru's New Allies

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter posted. Keep on sending in those reviews!**

Chapter 5: Sesshomaru's New Allies 

Sesshomaru found himself in the middle of a barren wasteland in Outworld. The last time he wandered in this area was when it had houses with people in them. _What happened?_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. _Did that Deadly Alliance destroy Outworld?_

Then an ice ball came hurling towards him. He managed to dodge it on time, but a cold-looking man in armor came charging towards him. As Sesshomaru prepared to take out his Tokijin sword, a blind swordsman shouted, "Stop, Sub-Zero! Stop!" The swordsman was Kenshi.

The man in cold armor stopped his charging. Sesshomaru removed his hand from the hilt of the Tokijin. Then he asked, "What's going on here? What happened to Outworld?"

"You must be new here, then," said the iceman. "It's the Dragon King's doing."

"When the Deadly Alliance fell," said Kenshi, "the Dragon King, Onaga, killed the two sorcerers. Rumor has it that the ones that died at the Deadly Alliance's hands were resurrected, except for one. It was a girl with black, white, and gray hair."

_Maria_, Sesshomaru thought, _whatever happened must've protected you_. Then he said, "This Dragon Ding cannot work alone if most of Outworld is like this."

"Exactly," said the man. "A mysterious demon who may have a connection with Shao Kahn is helping Onaga. Oh, I almost forgot. Who are you?"

"I'm Sesshomaru," he answered. "And you are…?"

"I'm Kenshi," said Kenshi, "and this is Sub-Zero, the leader of a ninja clan."

"Glad to meet you."

As he was about to leave, Sub-Zero said, "If I were you, I wouldn't travel alone to destroy the Dragon King."

"Would you like to travel with us?" Kenshi asked.

Sesshomaru thought about it and said, "Fine, but I'm only here to find out where the body of that girl went."

Then they all walked across the barren wasteland until they reached the darkest part of the Living Forest.

**Yes, I know; it is boring and short, but there will be better chapters. I will guarantee that the next one will be a hell of a lot better. Please R&R!**


	6. Immortal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adema's _Immortal_, although I wish I did. This is a very cool song, and I wanted to add it to this story. If you played _Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance_, you'll probably might've heard this song. Also a quick note: If you read my previous story and became a Maria-fan or a Kikyo-hater, you'll probably like this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Immortal 

Kikyo walked in the Living Forest for several hours, only to find her way out along with very few houses and a large castle far away. She lost track of Naraku. "Damn it," she whispered to herself, "I lost him. I better see if he's in that castle over…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said a mysterious female voice. "Going on alone will cause you to be dead in a day or two." Then a girl with black hair appeared. She had a mystical light surrounding her.

"Who are you?" Kikyo asked the girl. "And are you from this place?"

"No," she answered, "I'm from the Heavens. My name is Maria. I'm the goddess of the moon and darkness. This place is Outworld in the year 2004."

"What the--!" Kikyo couldn't believe what she heard. "I traveled the Universe and time?"

"Yes. The portal you went through was created by a demon from your time. Speaking of demons, you may look like a human, but your aura gives out what your body actually is. Are you a resurrected human in a clay body that became a demon?"

"You dare mock me! I am a human! I was deceived by a demon! I am _not_ a demon!"

"What about the way you survive? You take souls of innocent people that died. I can see it in the darkness of your soul."

"Stop taunting me, goddess! I will show you my strength!" Then Kikyo got out her bow and arrows out. Maria got her black and white swords out as well. She knew that Mortal Kombat might be necessary.

(Let's fight!)

Maria charged at Kikyo and slashed her black sword at her. Kikyo managed to dodge it and shot an arrow.

(We'll face the phase

Loyalty is worth

I need to see from you)

Maria knocked the arrow out of the air with her white sword. "Now I will show you my archery," she said.

(You're insecure

I can see the fear that breathes

In your heart)

Then Maria created a bow from magic and an arrow from the moonlight. She shot it towards Kikyo and pinned her down to a tree.

(Where will you run?

Where will you hide?

I see the blood

Drip from your eyes)

Kikyo got the arrow off of her shoulder and shot another arrow towards Maria. To Kikyo's surprise, Maria caught it.

(Who will survive?

Let's get it on

And we'll

Fight)

Maria burned the arrow with the piercing moonlight and blew the ashes into Kikyo's eyes.

(I know who you are

The leader of all souls

You can't kill me

I'm immortal)

Kikyo tried to wipe the ashes from her eyes while trying to avoid slashes and swings from Maria's swords. It was tough, but she succeeded.

(I'm not afraid to die

But some will travel on

You can't kill me

I'm immortal

Immortal

Immortal)

Kikyo managed to trip Maria and grabbed her black sword. She stabbed her with it.

(I need the rush

There's nowhere you can hide

Before you die)

When Kikyo released the hilt of the black sword, she found Maria still standing. "How could--? Oh right, you're a goddess."

(Why won't you face me?

I can see the fear that's in

Your eyes)

Maria pulled her sword out of her arm. Blood was stained on her clothing and blade, but her wound healed quickly. Then she stabbed her white sword into Kikyo.

(Where will you run?

Where will you hide?

I see the blood

Drip from your eyes)

Kikyo also lived through that stab. She pulled out the white sword and said, "I guess we'll fight your way."

(Who will survive?

Let's get it on

And we'll

Fight)

Both swords collided when they both swung at the same time. They both applied pressure on each sword.

(I know who you are

The leader of all souls

You can't kill me

I'm immortal)

Maria was the strongest in that contest. She pressured her sword until Kikyo had fell to the ground.

(I'm not afraid to die

But some will travel on

You can't kill me

I'm immortal)

The white sword had slipped from Kikyo's hand. Maria grabbed the sword before Kikyo was able to reach it.

(Where will you run?

Where will you hide?)

Kikyo found a large broken tree branch and grabbed that. She used it to hit Maria in the head. A little blood trickled down her face.

(Where will you run?

Where will you hide?

Let's fight)

Maria swung her black sword until she made a cut on Kikyo's hand. That caused Kikyo to drop the branch.

(I know who you are

The leader of all souls

You can't kill me

I'm immortal)

Maria then placed her swords back in their sheathes. Kikyo had no idea why Maria wasn't using her weapons anymore.

(I'm not afraid to die

But some will travel on

You can't kill me

I'm immortal)

When Kikyo was reaching for her bow, Maria kicked Kikyo's hand out of the way and punched her right in the face.

(You can't kill me

Immortal)

Maria shook her hand a bit and said, "It's no wonder how hard your clay body is, especially your face."

(You can't kill me

Immortal)

Kikyo grabbed an arrow and prepared herself to stab Maria in the leg, but she failed.

(You can't kill me

Immortal)

Maria kicked Kikyo's hand again and picked Kikyo up by her neck. Maria was choking Kikyo.

(You can't kill me…!)

"Okay! You win!" Kikyo shouted. "Just put me down!"

Maria then released Kikyo from her grasp. Then Maria said, "I told you that you shouldn't travel alone."

As Maria walked away, Kikyo shouted, "Aren't you going to kill me!"

"It's impossible to kill a human in a clay body without fire. I am the moon and darkness, and that's all I am."

"Damn you…"

Then Maria's hair changed into a snowy white, and her clothes had changed too. Her wounds and scars had disappeared, and then she disappeared.

**I know this chapter is a little violent, but at least some of the Kikyo-haters would love it, right? R&R please!**


	7. Separation

**Back to the gang!**

Chapter 7: Separation 

It was the next day, and everyone was awake. They were all having debates to see which portal they should go through to find out where Kikyo went.

"I still think we should go into the portal Sesshomaru went through," said Inuyasha with a suspicious look. "I can smell his scent around here."

"I say we should at least follow where Kikyo is," said Shippo, "but I have some doubts about that, like Inuyasha might go all crazy for her again."

BAM! Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head really hard.

"Ow!" yelled Shippo while in pain. "I was just making a compliment!"

"How are we going to follow Kikyo and Sesshomaru at the same time?" asked Sango.

"The only suggestion I have is that we split up into three groups," said Miroku.

"That could be a good idea," said Kagome. "I'll go with Inuyasha."

"And I'll go with Miroku," said Sango.

"What about me?" said Shippo with a sad look.

"You can just stick around here with Kirara," said Inuyasha.

"No," said Kagome, "Kirara and Shippo will travel together just like the rest of us."

"So which people will go into which portal?" asked Sango.

"Kagome and Inuyasha will go into the portal Kikyo went through," Miroku answered. "Sango and I will go into the portal where Sesshomaru went through. Shippo and Kirara will go into any portal they choose."

"How about that portal next to the lake?" Shippo asked Kirara. Kirara nodded and meowed in agreement.

"Are we ready now?" said an impatient Inuyasha. "Or are we going to stand here forever?"

"We're ready," said Miroku. "Let's go back to Outworld!"

Inuyasha and Kagome went through the portal in the forest. Sango and Miroku went through the portal where Inuyasha said that Sesshomaru might've gone through. Shippo and Kirara went through the portal that they agreed on. This was their first separation ever since they defeated the Band of Seven.

**Please R&R!**


	8. Captured by Kitana

**First time they entered Edenia, and they get sent to prison for that. Sad, ain't it?**

Chapter 8: Captured by Kitana 

As Sango and Miroku woke up a few minutes later after going through the portal, they found themselves in a very nice place. It was a lot like Earthrealm, except everybody looked either middle-aged or younger.

Sango asked a citizen, "Excuse me, but do you know what realm this is?"

"This is Edenia," replied the citizen. "We were part of Outworld for a long time until a war had been won by Princess Kitana and her Earthrealm allies."

"Thank you," said Sango as the citizen left.

"This is such a lovely realm," said Miroku. "Once we find out what Sesshomaru and Kikyo are doing, we can come back to here."

"Yep, but in the meantime, we better go back and head over to Outworld."

"Halt!" shouted a woman's voice.

The two of them saw a woman in a blue outfit. They both recognized her. It was the Edenian princess, Kitana.

"Hey Kitana!" yelled Sango in excitement. Miroku was waving his hand. Their happiness about seeing a friend alive again was cut short when two masked guards had seized them.

"The two of you are under arrest for opposing Onaga, the Dragon King of Outworld," said Kitana in a strict and angry voice. "Guards, take them to the prison that Sindel is locked in."

"What the--!" shouted Miroku. "We just got here! Who is Onaga!"

"We don't know the Dragon King!" shouted Sango. "Let us go! We haven't done anything!"

After about fifteen minutes, they were thrown into a prison cell with another woman in there. Sango and Miroku were angry and confused. What was going on with Kitana?

"Are the two of you okay?" asked the woman.

"Yeah, a little," said Sango. "What is going on? What happened to Kitana?"

"It's the Dragon King's doing," said the woman. "Kitana died at the hand of the Deadly Alliance. Due to the Dragon King's magic, she was resurrected and became a servant of his."

"What! Resurrected!" said Miroku in disbelief. "Did the same thing happen to everyone else?"

"Only one body was too weak, well, according to the Dragon King," said the woman. "She wasn't weak at all. She's the daughter of one of the deceased Elder Gods."

_It's either that Sonya woman or Maria,_ Sango thought to herself. Then she said, "You seem to know a lot about Princess Kitana."

Then the woman said, "It is because I am her mother. I am Queen Sindel of Edenia."

"Queen!" said Miroku. "I am sorry about this, Your Majesty. This must've really caused a lot of emotional pain for you."

"I'm still hurt from my past as well," said Sindel. "Originally, I killed myself to keep my life away from Shao Kahn, who forced me to marry him. Ten thousand years later, I was resurrected by his evil and saw what Shao Kahn has done to Earthrealm. I couldn't stop myself from obeying him. Once Earthrealm was out of Kahn's hands, I was as well. Edenia then became separated from Outworld. Now the Dragon King is causing havoc upon all of the realms."

_Looks like we'll need to defeat the Dragon King and save the five warriors,_ Miroku thought. Then he said, "Once we get out of this cell, we are going to help you save Kitana and her allies. They were our allies as well. We should at least help."

"Miroku is right," said Sango. "Friends should help friends."

"Thank you," said Sindel. "I really appreciated that."

Then they heard a window shatter. A woman in green clothing unlocked the cell and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Jade," said Sindel, "thank you. Did you hear about--?"

"I didn't hear," said Jade, "I watched. I saw what happened to Kitana. Right now, let's get out of here. Kitana is on her way here."

Everyone escaped from the cell that they were locked in. Then they heard someone shout, "The prisoners are escaping!" It was Kitana.

"I'll take care of her!" said Jade. "You three go to the portal!"

Sango had some doubts about Jade fighting Kitana alone. Jade fought Kitana to have Sindel, Miroku, and Sango run away. Then they all saw two shadows. One was another woman while the other was a huge figure. Sango believed it was wrong to leave Jade behind, so she went back and helped Jade lock Kitana in a cell. Then Sango and Jade escaped the prison area and caught up with Sindel and Miroku. Sindel said, "This is the correct portal to Outworld. We must hurry before the Dragon King finds us here."

All four of them jumped into the portal and made it to Outworld. They found themselves in a desert in Outworld.

**R&R please!**


	9. Goddess or Human?

Now we shall check up on Kirara and Shippo… Chapter 9: Goddess or Human? 

Shippo and Kirara found themselves in the mountains of Outworld. The mountains were nothing but ruins of houses and rocks from destruction.

"What happened here?" Shippo said. "Where are all of the people?"

Kirara believed that something evil must've destroyed the village. She even found a corpse buried in a pile of a destroyed house.

"Maybe we should go see that Master Bo' Rai Cho," said Shippo. "He might have some suggestions on what happened here."

The duo went to the other side of the mountain where Bo' Rai Cho's dojo was supposed to be. Instead of a house and dojo, they found more ruins.

"Is Master Bo' Rai Cho really dead?" Shippo said with a sad look. Kirara sniffed around the ruins and found no corpses or bones. "Well, is he alive then?"

"He is alive, but he is part of the Edenian/Outworld alliance army," said a female voice. It was Maria.

"Ah!" Shippo was shocked by the mystical moonlight presence. "W-who are y-y-you?"

"Do not worry, young fox-demon," said Maria. "I am Maria, the goddess of the moon and darkness. I am trying to protect all that is good in order to defeat the Dragon King."

_Maria…? _ he thought. _She…she turned into a goddess? No, wait! The human Maria must have taken the name after the goddess. _Then he said, "I'm Shippo, from the…uh…Feudal Era, and this is Kirara." Kirara greeted Maria with a meow. She also believed Maria looked familiar.

"Are you two here to defeat the Dragon King? You should at least have a bigger companion to help you."

"Actually, we never heard of this Dragon King. We came here because we were following two certain people. Did the Dragon King destroy this realm?"

"Only houses and certain buildings have been destroyed. Luckily, we have a lot of survivors and very few deaths during the destruction."

_I wonder if the others heard about the Dragon King,_ Shippo thought to himself. "We can help. Kirara can turn into a huge demon when she goes into battle." Kirara nodded and meowed in agreement, but she realized Maria's scent and aura was the same as the human Maria.

Maria said, "I see. Well, then would you like me to guide you to battle with your enemies here?"

_It's best if she does go with us, _he thought again. "That might be a good idea, but what do you think Kirara?" Kirara meowed in agreement again. "Okay, we'll go with you."

When Maria allowed Shippo to climb on her shoulder, Shippo asked, 'Um…have you ever met a human that has the same name as you who was a warrior of the moon? She was a friend of ours that was killed by the Deadly Alliance."

She responded, "No, I never heard of her. At least we all know that her soul rests in the Heavens."

Shippo and Kirara knew something was going on. Kirara knew that her scent was the same scent as the Maria they knew. Shippo can recognize her kindness and aura of moonlight. Shippo believed that she might've developed amnesia during the process of becoming a goddess. _Whatever happened to you, _Shippo thought, _I will help you recover your memories._ Kirara transformed into her true form and allowed Maria and Shippo to climb aboard.

**Please R&R!**


	10. In Case of Emergencies, SIT!

**If you ever have the power to say "sit" to anyone that may annoy you, what types of situations would you use "sit" to that person? In this chapter, Kagome says "sit" for an emergency situation.**

**Chapter 10: In Case of Emergencies, SIT!**

Kagome and Inuyasha woke up after a few hours. She and he found themselves chained onto two dead trees in the Living Forest. They saw a campfire and a horde of Tarkartan warriors.

"What happened?" said Kagome with a little fear inside her.

"Those monsters down there must've found us when we were unconscious," said Inuyasha. "I can smell human blood from their teeth. They could've slain thousands of humans.

Then a warrior heard the two of them and said, "Looks like a happy couple may be dead soon."

_Oh no! _Kagome thought. _We're gonna die! We're gonna die! Now I wished we hadn't separated!_

Then a Tarkarta shouted, "More intruders! It's Sub-Zero and two other warriors attacking our camp!"

Inuyasha and Kagome saw a bunch of Tarkartan warriors becoming either frozen blocks of ice or piles of blood, flesh, and bones. After the chaos, they saw Sub-Zero, Kenshi, and Sesshomaru. Sub-Zero released Kagome from her shackles, and she said, "Thank you for helping us."

Then Sesshomaru said, "So I see Inuyasha can also get himself into trouble as well as he causes it."

"You bastard!" shouted Inuyasha while struggling to get free. "Once I get down there, I'll kill you!"

"SIT!" shouted Kagome.

WHAM!

Inuyasha was free, but in a little bit of pain while at it. "That worked," he mumbled.

"Sorry about these two," said Kagome. "They always go at it when they find each other. Oh, hi Kenshi. Long time no see."

"I really can't see actually," Kenshi joked. "So, we better get going now. We have to evade the Dragon King and his army at all cost before the war starts."

Once the three of them were about to leave, Inuyasha shouted, "Oh no you don't, Sesshomaru! I'm still going to kill you!"

"You never learn, do you?" said Sesshomaru.

As Sesshomaru was about to pull out his Tokijin, Sub-Zero stopped him and said, "Don't fight yet! We have to fight outside the forest if we don't want to get caught."

"Then we'll settle this outside of the forest!" growled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome, "we have to find the others first, and I sense a strange aura nearby."

"Okay," pouted Inuyasha, "aura first. Kill later." Then he thought, _Damn it, Kagome! Why did you stop me from ripping the enemy apart!_ Then Sub-Zero, Kenshi, and Sesshomaru left the forest, and Inuyasha and Kagome were finding their way out of the Living Forest.

**Please R&R!**


	11. The Weird RunIn

**Thanks a bunch for those reviews! Keep them coming!**

Chapter 11: The Weird Run-In 

As Sub-Zero, Kenshi, and Sesshomaru emerged from out of the Living Forest, Sub-Zero saw a demon flying in the air. The demon was Kirara carrying Shippo and Maria on her back. The three men did not know about them yet.

"I'll deal with this demon," said Sub-Zero while he was charging up a ball or ice.

Sesshomaru thought, _I've seen this demon before. It was with that demon slayer that was with Inuyasha._ Then he said, "Sub-Zero, restrain your power. I think I might've seen this demon before." After a few minutes, he flew towards Kirara.

Shippo looked below to see who was coming towards them. He said, "Uh oh! We got company!"

Maria checked to see whom the soon-to-be-attacker was. Once she saw Sesshomaru, she thought, _That demon…why does he look so familiar to me…? Oh well, I better forget about it and help these two._ Then she said, "Do you know this demon?"

_It's a good thing she doesn't remember him,_ Shippo thought. Then he said, "That's Sesshomaru. He's the half-brother of one of our allies, and he's an enemy of ours as well. I'll deal with him!"

As Shippo was about to jump off of Kirara to attack Sesshomaru, Maria grabbed Shippo and said, "No, Shippo. We are going to try to distance ourselves from him. We don't need any conflicts right now unless if this is an ambush. Kirara, fly farther away from that demon, and do it fast."

Kirara obeyed Maria and tried to fly as fast as she could, but Sesshomaru used his whip to hit Kirara in the front paw. Shippo was about to fall when Kirara tilted to the side, but he grabbed onto one of her tails. Maria, on the other hand, slipped off of Kirara and started to fall.

Shippo yelled, "No, Maria!"

Maria then stopped falling in midair. She transformed into her goddess form. Sesshomaru could see her pale white eyes from where he was. He knew she wasn't a human. Maria pulled out her swords and shouted, "Sesshomaru! I challenge you to Mortal Kombat!"

Sesshomaru glared at her and replied, "I accept--!" But her scent and aura felt very familiar to him. Then he said, "Don't try to fool me Maria. I know it's you."

"What?" said Maria in confusion. "I know you heard about me, but how am I fooling you?"

Shippo shouted, "She doesn't know what you're talking about, so just accept the challenge!" Sesshomaru got his whip ready to attack again. Shippo then whimpered, "Never mind…" Then Sesshomaru placed his whip away.

"Maria," said Sesshomaru, "I will accept your challenge. I will make sure that you don't lie to me again."

"I'm not lying!" said Maria. "I am the goddess of the moon!"

Sesshomaru got his Tenseiga out and charged at her. They both fought while flying in the air. He realized she was stronger than before as she swung her swords at him and made scars on his face and tears on his clothing. _How did she get so powerful? _he thought. _First, she was dead. Then her body was found. Now she thinks she's a goddess!_

He tried to knock her down and stab her in the arm, but she shoved him to the ground and knocked the Tenseiga out of his hand. She got him pinned to the ground as she prepared to stab his throat with her white sword. As she tried to thrust the sword for the stabbing, her arm wouldn't move.

Shippo and Kirara landed on the ground after a few seconds. Shippo said, "What's going on, Maria?"

"I…I can't kill him," she replied. "My arm isn't moving."

"Are the Elder Gods shielding him?"

"No. There is already some kind of shield I didn't see." She inspected Sesshomaru until she saw something on his forehead. She moved his hair and found the crescent moon marking. "A demon born under the moon…"

Then Sesshomaru pushed her off of him, and she transformed back into her human-like form. As the both of them were standing up, he grabbed her neck and started choking her. Shippo jumped on his arm and bit his hand to release Maria.

"Stop this at once!" shouted Sub-Zero as he and Kenshi appeared. "Lady Maria! Are you okay?"

"I'm alright," said Maria. "It looks like he must've mistaken us for allies of Onaga."

"Either that or it's Kirara, and me," said Shippo. "One of our allies we separated from is the half-brother of Sesshomaru. They hate each other because Sesshomaru wanted his half-brother's sword."

Sesshomaru glared at Shippo and said in a deep dark voice, "Be quiet, fox demon!" That scared Shippo.

Maria then knocked Sesshomaru upside the head and said, "Someone never learns how to treat a child nicely. Well, enough of this. We better be going."

As Maria, Shippo, and Kirara were preparing to take off, Sesshomaru got his Tenseiga back in its sheathe. Then he whispered, "Maria, whatever had caused your amnesia, I will regain your memories."

Maria gave him a confused look. She had no idea what he was talking about.

**Please R&R!**


	12. What the Heck is Koga Doing!

I almost forgot to add Koga into the story. He is supposed to be someone's love interest. You'll find out (no, it's not Kagome!).

**Chapter 12: What the Heck is Koga Doing!**

As Miroku, Sango, Sindel, and Jade traveled through the desert, they couldn't find a way out. They searched and searched, but all they could find were destroyed buildings and ruins.

After a few hours, they saw a figure coming towards them very fast. Once the figure stopped, the quartet found a wolf-demon in front of them. Miroku and Sango immediately knew who it was. The wolf-demon was Koga.

"Are the four of you lost?" asked Koga.

"Yes," said Jade. "We need to find a way out of this desert and towards Onaga's palace. He is the Dragon King."

"That guy? I heard of him," said Koga. "I'll show…" Then he noticed Miroku and Sango. "Hey, aren't you Kagome's friends?"

"Yeah," Sango replied. "We all got separated when we went through those portals."

"Oh, I see," said Koga. "Well, let's get out of this desert."

After about fifteen minutes, they all made it out of the desert. They found more ruins and destroyed homes and a few corpses.

"What happened around here?" asked Miroku.

"When the Dragon King killed the Deadly Alliance and Raiden," said Sindel, "he destroyed all those who oppose him."

"What brought you here to Outworld, Koga?" said Sango.

"I was following a demon heading towards the portals during the night," answered Koga, "and found them all. I went through a portal near the plains. I would've killed that mutt, Inuyasha, but I had other important stuff. Then I found myself in this weird place. It turned out that I was in Outworld in Kagome's time. Later, the Black Dragon clan ambushed me. It's a good thing that I was fast, or I would've been dead."

"We better head to Onaga's palace, Your Majesty," said Jade. Then, with Koga to tag along, they all headed towards the Dragon King's palace.

**Another short chapter, I know. There _will_ be longer chapters. Note: I probably won't be updating too much during the summer. I mostly got these chapters updated at school. Plus I might be on vacation. Please R&R!**


	13. The EdenianOutworld Army

**Hey, guess what? Thanks to my dear, sweet grandmother, whom I'm visiting down in Texas for part of the summer, I'm able to use the library computers to write more chapters. Don't you love your elders…whenever they are nice?**

**Chapter 13: The Edenian/Outworld Army**

Inuyasha and Kagome traveled towards Onaga's palace. They kept on seeing corpses and ruins inside Outworld.

"This Dragon King must be responsible for all of these ruins and dead people," said Kagome. "What kind of emperor would destroy their own kingdom?"

"Probably the very evil yet stupid kind," said Inuyasha. "He's probably very suicidal."

"Halt!" shouted a man's voice.

The duo saw a group of soldiers coming towards them. The soldiers look like humans.

"I'll take care of them, Kagome," said Inuyasha as he got his Tetsusaiga out.

"Put it away, Inuyasha,' said Kagome. "I think I found someone familiar there."

Once the soldiers stopped marching, a woman in purplish-pink armor came out of the group. "I see the both of you are okay," said the woman.

"L-Li Mei?" said Kagome with a surprised look. "You're okay! How are you?"

"It's going great…for now," said Li Mei. "I heard that the both of you were back in Outworld. What happened to the others?"

"They all decided to take different directions," answered Inuyasha while he was placing his Tetsusaiga back in its sheathe.

"I see," said Li Mei. "Well, we better get the both of you to the main base of our army."

Kagome and Inuyasha cooperated with the group of soldiers and Li Mei. After about a half-hour, they found Bo' Rai Cho along with some more soldiers. "Li Mei!" said Bo' Rai Cho. "You're finally back! Are they the only ones you were able to find?"

"Yes, Master Bo' Rai Cho," said Li Mei. "They all decided to separate for a while."

"I just talked with the moon goddess yesterday," said Bo' Rai Cho. "She will be joining our armies as commander to attack the palace."

"Is everything going according to plan?" asked a mysterious dark female voice.

"Sort of," said Bo' Rai Cho. "Two warriors had been found."

After a few seconds, a demonic sorceress appeared before everyone. Inuyasha and Kagome immediately knew who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here, Kagura!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well, well, Inuyasha," said Kagura, "you're still the mutt we all know. I'm surprised you managed to get to Outworld."

"What is she doing here!" said Kagome.

"She is a spy sent by Princess Kitana to watch out for Onaga and Naraku," said Bo' Rai Cho.

"So Naraku really is here," said Inuyasha. "Wait! The princess is alive!"

"But why did you join us, Kagura?" asked Kagome.

"I managed to break free from Naraku," said Kagura as she pulled out a small black object that looked like her heart. "I wanted Kanna to be free as well. She is, after all, my sister."

"I see," said Kagome. Then she asked Bo' Rai Cho, "What is it that had you join this army?"

"This is the Edenian/Outworld alliance army," said Bo' Rai Cho. "All those who oppose the Dragon King in Outworld and Edenia decided to make an alliance to stop him."

"Master Bo' Rai Cho is the general," said Li Mei. "I'm one of the captains. Our commander should be here soon. We want you to join our army. If you do, we'll make sure you have your battle against the demon, Naraku."

"How did you know--?" Kagome's words were lost. Then her words switched to, "Why not. We will join you."

Later, Inuyasha thought, _Strange…Li Mei's scent has changed. I feel that there is some kind of warrior that is different than her inside her. What could this be…?_

**If you see more chapters appearing during the summer, you guys will probably know where I got my Internet access from. Please R&R!**


	14. Sesshomaru Joins With Maria

**To all those who think that Maria is too good for Sesshomaru, this may or may not be the chapter for you to read.**

**Chapter 14: Sesshomaru Joins With Maria**

Maria, Shippo, and Kirara continued their journey after their run-in with Sesshomaru. Shippo asked, "So where are we going?"

"We are going to find a campsite with an army," said Maria. "It is the Edenian/Outworld alliance army. It is made up of all of the people in Edenia and in Outworld that oppose the Dragon King and are willing to fight for freedom. Kirara, keep an eye out for a very large group of humans."

Kirara nodded and kept on flying. After a few minutes, Shippo saw Sesshomaru flying towards them again. Shippo shouted, "Hey! You want your butt to be kicked again!"

Maria then saw Sesshomaru. She said to Kirara, "Just keep on flying." Then she said to Sesshomaru, "What do you want now?"

Sesshomaru stared into Maria's eyes and said, "I request if…I can travel with you on your journey."

"Yeah right!" shouted Shippo. "If you can't beat Maria in a fair fight--!"

"Shippo!" said Maria. "Let me handle this." Then she flew towards Sesshomaru. She said, "Why should I let you join us?"

"If you are thinking that I am weak," said Sesshomaru, "you are mistaken. I am powerful, but your goddess powers are much more superior to mine. I want to defeat the demon that allied himself to the Dragon King."

"You must be serious about this. Is this demon powerful and goes by the name Naraku?"

"Yes, I have a score to settle with him."

Maria thought about this long and hard. Even Sesshomaru remembered when he joined with Maria during the reign of the Deadly Alliance.

Flashback

_This girl…_Sesshomaru thought to himself, _is not afraid of me...Very well, I'll test her. I'll travel with her…for now. _Then he said, "Before you go, I request if I can travel with you on your journey."

Maria showed a shocked face and said, "Are you sure about this? This journey I'm going on is very dangerous and deadly."

Sesshomaru smiled and said, "Humph…a few demons and humans won't hurt me. I'll live."

_Could he see the danger of this, or is he reckless?_ Maria thought to herself. Then she said, "You may come, at your own risk."

End of Flashback

"We are looking for an army that we will be joining," said Maria. "If you want to join us, you will be stuck with immortal humans."

"I don't care," said Sesshomaru. "I…I…All I want is to defeat Naraku…" Then he thought, _I can't express my feelings to her when she doesn't remember me…_

"You may come," said Maria, "if you want."

"What!" yelled Shippo. "You're letting him join us! He's an enemy of ours!"

"If we want to stop all that is evil, rivals that oppose evil must join forces to eliminate that evil."

Sesshomaru smiled and followed Kirara all the way to their destination.

**Sesshy learns never to give up, huh? lol R&R please!**


	15. Strong Friendshipor Is It?

**Keep those reviews coming!**

**Chapter 15: Strong Friendship…or Is It?**

Once the sun was setting, Jade said, "Your Majesty, we must stop here for the night. If we reveal ourselves too much in the dark, we might fall into one of Tanya's ambushes."

"You are right," said Sindel. "We will stop here for rest. Once again, Koga, we thank you for helping us."

"Not a problem, Your Majesty," said Koga. "I don't want people, other than the enemy, that I just found to die in a desert, especially royalty."

After a few hours, everyone was getting ready for bed. Sango checked to make sure that no attackers or spies were nearby. "Hey, where's Koga?" asked Sango.

"He's near that cliff side over there," said Miroku, "along with Jade."

By the cliff side, Koga was standing next to Jade and talked with her for a bit. "So you're saying that all of the wolf demons became extinct a long time ago?" said Koga.

"Yes," said Jade. "I was surprised to see you when we were in that desert. Shao Kahn wiped them all out a hundred years ago. I helped the wolf demon tribes organize a group that opposes the emperor. The queen's daughter, Princess Kitana, is my best friend, and she helped the wolf demons out as well as I did. When we sent them to kill Shao Kahn, he sent his best warriors to wipe out the wolf demons."

_Sent to the palace of Shao Kahn just because he's a tyrant and died for freedom?_ Koga thought. _They must've more guts than my tribe…well, just a little more._ Koga glance at Jade for a few seconds and thought, _Jade is beautiful, I have to admit. No wait! What about Kagome!_

"Is there something wrong?" asked Jade. "Did I offend you?"

"No! No, you…you didn't offend me. Back in my time, my friends and I always fought for revenge for our fallen comrades against Naraku."

"Hey, Koga! Jade!" shouted Sango. "We're going to get some sleep!"

"We will be there in a moment," said Jade. After a few seconds, Jade said to Koga, "Let's get going. We'll talk more in the morning."

**Sorry that it's short, but there will be a little more detail in some of the other chapters. R&R please!**


	16. The Amnesia and the SoCalled Princess

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took a while to bring up this next chapter. I got home from Texas and was hoping to try out the new computer at home. The bad thing was that my mother killed it. Why Mom? Ahem...anywho, here's the next chapter.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16: Rivals, Confusion, and the So-Called Princess**

It was still nighttime, and the Edenian/Outworld army saw the arrival of Maria, Shippo, Kirara, and Sesshomaru. A soldier told Bo' Rai Cho, "Sir! The moon goddess has arrived along with three demons."

"Let us greet them," said Bo' Rai Cho.

Bo' Rai Cho, Li Mei, Inuyasha, and Kagome arrived to where Maria was at. After they all bowed to her in respect, Inuyasha immediately saw Sesshomaru.

"What the hell is he doing here!" growled Inuyasha.

"Looks like they need you and your human in the army, too," said Sesshomaru.

"Kagome is more than a human you little--!" shouted Inuyasha.

He was interrupted by the word "SIT!" from Kagome.

WHAM!

Inuyasha fell flat on his face. Maria thought, _That girl...how was she able to do that...?_

"Ka-go-me..." mumbled Inuyasha.

"I told you that Sesshomaru and Inuyasha don't get along," said Shippo.

"I think I might have a solution," said Maria. Then she summoned a moonlight to surround Inuyasha.

When Inuyasha got up, he tried to charge at Sesshomaru, but he ran into something hard...like a prison. He realized the moonlight had trapped him. "What the hell is going on!" yelled Inuyasha. "Why are you imprisoning me!"

"You need to learn that destroying a threatening force is more important than destroying your rival," said Maria. "If you are willing to set aside your rivalry with your brother, I will release you, but on one condition." Then she summoned a moonlight to surround Sesshomaru and trap him. "Your brother must also agree to set the rivalry aside as well."

"What!" growled Sesshomaru. "Why are you doing this! Release me now or I'll kill you!"

"Set aside your rivalry, and I will release you," said Maria.

"Alright! Alright!" said an angry Inuyasha. "I'll deal with the Dragon King and Naraku first. Then I'll kill Sesshomaru."

"Fine, I can wait," said Sesshomaru.

Both moonlit prisons had disappeared. Inuyasha thought, _Why would Maria do that to her own allies? Did she lose her memory?_

"I'll take you to go see the princess, my lady," said Li Mei.

"Thank you," said Maria.

Once the two of them left, Kagome asked Bo' Rai Cho, "What is it with Maria? Why did she react hostile to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru?"

"That's the process of becoming a goddess," answered Bo' Rai Cho. "When you're a human or a demi-god or demi-goddess, you lose your memory about existing in the realms during the process."

"Why was she chosen to become the moon goddess," asked Inuyasha.

"It's in her lineage," said Bo' Rai Cho. "Her mother was the previous moon goddess. Unlike her mother, Maria is still too young to become an actual moon goddess."

"Will she ever be a human again?" Kagome asked.

"It depends when the Dragon King is defeated," said Bo' Rai Cho. "Her memories can be gained back by only one person, and that is her soul mate. He must respond to her with true love, or, once she becomes human again, she'll forget about being one...She even might die at an early age."

_Why does a lot of things have to do with love? _Inuyasha thought. _Whoever is her mate might be going crazy for her since she's a moon goddess._ Then Inuyasha sniffed the air and said, "I smell something familiar. I'll be right back."

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" asked Kagome, but he already left.

Meanwhile, Maria was talking to the princess of Edenia. In actuality, it wasn't the princess at all. It was Kitana's Tarkartan clone and sister, Mileena. By the order of Onaga, Mileena was to misdirect the Edenian/Outworld army. However, she had other plans.

"I will take a small part of the army and attack the Dragon King and the demon," said Maria. "I will allow General Bo' Rai Cho to fight off the Tarkarta. Li Mei will be part of my group once I get permission from the general."

"Very well," said Mileena. "I will accept this battle plan, but on one condition: you must allow me to negociate with the leader of the Tarkarta."

"What!" said Li Mei in disbelief. "You have just recovered from your battle against the Deadly Alliance!"

"We'll accept that," said Maria.

_What is going on with Maria?_ Li Mei thought to herself. _Has her transformation caused her to make different decisions than when she was human?_

"Excellent," said Mileena. "I will let you know when to take your troops to the enemy's main base."

"Thank you, Your Highness," said Maria. "Li Mei, let us leave."

Once Maria and Li Mei left, Li Mei asked, "Why did you allow the princess to go into battle?"

"Who says that she was the princess?" said Maria. This has puzzled Li Mei.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: I hope you like this chapter. If you want, you can also check out stories from authors Deadfairy and Sutarumahari. Maybe during the next ten minutes, they might not post up too much because they're in a cat-fight to see who would be my best author friend.**

**Deadfairy: I'm your best author friend! I knew you longer!**

**Sutarumahari: NO! I'm your best author friend! I like Inuyasha!**

**Me: Awkward to see a Sesshy-fanatic and a Teen Titans-goof go at it...please R&R!  
**


	17. Pushing Me Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own Linkin Park's _Pushing Me Away_, although I wish I did. I did some thinking about this chapter and thought, "What if Inuyasha never fell in love with Kikyo in the first place?" All Kikyo-lovers must not read this chapter!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Pushing Me Away**

Inuyasha wasn't too far from the campsite when he caught the familiar scent. As he kept on following the scent, he started to believe that Kikyo was nearby. _Finally_, he thought, _but why are you here, Kikyo?_

After a few seconds, he heard a female voice saying, "So you found me, Inuyasha." It was Kikyo.

"There you are," said Inuyasha. "I knew you would be in Outworld. I followed your scent."

(I've lied

To you

The same way that I always do)

"I guess you must be a little familiar with this world," said Kikyo. "I got here by following Naraku."

(This is

The last smile

That I'll fake for the sake of being with you)

"I heard Naraku and someone else is in charge of wiping out almost all of this realm," said Inuyasha. As Kikyo was walking towards Inuyasha, he could finally see some of her wounds. "What happened to you? Did one of the Dragon King's soldiers attack you?"

(Everything falls apart

Even the people who never frown

Eventually break down)

(The sacrifice of hiding in a lie)

(Everything has to end

You'll soon find we're out of time left

To watch it all unwind)

(The sacrifice is never knowing...)

"No," said Kikyo, "a girl who says that she is the goddess of the moon and darkness had challenged me."

(Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away)

"Maria?" said a confused Inuyasha. "She must've mistaken you for an attacker or intruder of something. Maria would never turn against her allignment; she only has amnesia."

(Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away)

"I see," said Kikyo. She came up to Inuyasha and tried to make him embrace her, but he backed away from her everytime she tried to get closer to him.

(I've tried

Like you

To do everything you wanted to)

"Listen to me, Kikyo," said Inuyasha. "I-I have to tell you something. I...am in love with Kagome now."

(This is

The last time

I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you)

"W-what?" Kikyo was shocked. Inuyasha chose Kagome over her. _No..._ Kikyo thought, _no...how could you Inuyasha?..._

(Everything falls apart

Even the people who never frown

Eventually break down)

(The sacrifice of hiding in a lie)

(Everything has to end

You'll soon find we're out of time left

To watch it all unwind)

(The sacrifice is never knowing...)

"It's impossible to fall in love with someone who used to be alive," said Inuyasha, "and still love them when they die and become resurrected in a coarse body."

(Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away)

"You rather have everything your way now!" shouted an upset Kikyo. "How could you!"

(Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away)

"All I'm saying is that I never really fell in love with you," said Inuyasha. "Kagome is kind and gentle. She is always at my side during tough times."

(We're all out of time

Let us move on

While it all unwinds)

(The sacifice of hiding in a lie)

(We're all out of time

Let us move on

While it all unwinds)

(The sacrifice is never knowing...)

_Don't do this to me, Inuyasha_, Kikyo thought to herself. _Please don't...I don't want to lose you right now..._

(Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away)

"I'm sorry," said Inuyasha. "Some people have new lovers nowadays and move on with their lives. Kagome is my new lover."

(Why I never walked away

Why I played myself this way

Now I see your testing me pushes me away)

Kikyo, now filled with anger and sadness, grabbed her bow and started to shoot arrows at Inuyasha.

(Pushes me away)

Inuyasha dodged all the arrows and ran back towards the camp. "I will kill Kagome," said Kikyo. "I will kill her for what she has done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: If you're a Kikyo-lover and you ignored my warning, I'll accept flames.**

**Sutarumahari: Hey iwantakity, what's with this brick wall around here.**

**Me: It's to defend us from angry mobs of Kikyo-lovers, Sesshy-haters, and etc.**

**Sutarumahari: Oh...I get it.**

**Me: Please R&R!**


	18. Taking Over Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Evanscence's _Taking Over Me_, although I wish I did own it. Oh well...**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Taking Over Me**

Back at the camp, Sesshomaru was looking for Maria. He wanted to talk with her to make sure she did lose her memory. When he found her, she was talking to Kagura. After a few seconds, Kagura left.

(You don't remember me

But I remember you)

"How are you able to allow Kagura join the cause against the Dragon King although she is a servant of evil?" asked Sesshomaru.

(I lie awake and tried so hard

Not to think of you)

Maria turned around and said, "Sometimes everyone betrays their leader and people. Even evil has their traitors every now and then. Kagura wishes to be free of evil's grasp. Now, she wants Kanna to be free."

(But who can decide

What they dream?

And dream I do)

"But how can you trust her?" said Sesshomaru.

"I'm a goddess," said Maria. "How else can I know?"

(I believe in you

I'll give up everything

Just to find you)

Then Sesshomaru walked towards Maria. He stared into her eyes as he said, "Since when did you become a goddess?"

(I have to be with you

To live, to breathe

You're taking over me)

"For as long as I am able to remember. I'm not an Elder Goddess yet. You can't expect me to know everything," said Maria.

(Have you forgotten all I know

And all we had?)

"Don't lie to me," said Sesshomaru in a stern voice. "You know that you knew me from the past."

"No, I don't know you. I'm not lying...I'm sorry."

(You saw me mourning; went out for you

And touched my hand)

Sesshomaru was shocked. _She...doesn't remember me...?_ he thought.

(I knew you loved me then)

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru?" Maria asked. "Are you okay?"

(I believe in you

I'll give up everything

Just to find you)

"It's nothing. You...you..."

"Reminded you of someone? Is that it?"

"Yes...that's it..."

(I have to be with you

To live, to breathe

You're taking over me)

"I'm sorry. I didn't know...That must be one of your eternal wounds."

"One of them?"

(I looked in the mirror

And see your face)

"Yes, I sensed two eternal wounds inside you. I can only mend one, though."

(If I looked deep enough)

"Which eternal wound can you mend?"

(So many things inside that are

Just like you are taking over)

Maria touched Sesshomaru's left shoulder and whispered an incantation.

(I believe in you

I'll give up everything

Just to find you

I have to be with you

To live, to breathe

You're taking over me)

Sesshomaru thought, _What is she doing?_

Once she removed her hand from his shoulder, she said, "Just try to relax. This may hurt a little."

(I believe in you

I'll give up everything

Just to find you)

After a few seconds, Sesshomaru felt pain coming from his left shoulder. _What the--!_ he thought. _I thought you said it would heal me!_

(I have to be with you

To live, to breathe

You're taking over me)

"Relax, Sesshomaru," said Maria. "You wil feel more pain if you don't relax."

(You're taking over me)

He was breathing heavily and trying to relax from the pain in his left shoulder. Then he saw that his left arm was regrowing.

(Taking over me)

Then the pain had stopped. Sesshomaru said, "I...I can't thank you enough..."

"Don't worry about it," said Maria. "I must leave now. Excuse me." Sesshomaru watched Maria walk away from him.

_I have to know why Maria doesn't remember me, _he thought. _I love her, and she will be the only woman that I ever fell in love with._

* * *

**R&R please!**


	19. The Last WolfDemon

**me: Keep those reviews coming! I have plenty of room for my buddies list!**

**Deadfairy: Miroku...**

**me: Oh, God...Deadfairy, what are you doing here?**

**Deadfairy: I came to see Miroku...and Sesshy... (drools excessively)**

**me: You missed Sesshomaru in the previous chapter.**

**Deadfairy: Oh, man! I want nice, hot fluffyness!**

**me: You and about a billion other chicks. Oh, sorry readers. Deadfairy here is an author on too. She writes Teen Titans and Zelda stories. I just recently introduced her to the Inuyasha anime series, and she can't wait to see the shows. In fact, she was so impatient that she went on Google image search and looked up some of the characters...and she immediately fell for Sesshomaru and Miroku.**

**Deadfairy: I want Sesshy!**

**me: Let's just say she is my boy-crazy blonde IQ clone. Now on to the story...**

* * *

**Chapter 19: The "Last" Wolf-Demon**

When it was the next day, Koga woke up earlier than anyone else. He saw the sunrise and started to think about what Jade had told him about wolf-demons. _Wolf-demons extinct? _Koga thought. _This can't be right. Either that or they did die off._

Koga climbed up a cliff and got a better view of the sunrise. After a few minutes, he heard someone say, "Well well, looks like not all of the wolf-demons are extinct in this era, or is that you...Koga?"

He turned around and saw Kagura. "You again!" shouted an angry Koga. "So you're helping Naraku destroy Outworld?!"

"Not helping Naraku, but helping the realms," said a calm Kagura. "Naraku and Onaga, the Dragon King of Outworld, are trying to destroy the realms. They created an alliance for world dominance."

"Why should I believe you?! The last time I've seen you and Naraku, you've killed many innocent lives!"

"Do you think I wanted to hurt millions of people? I didn't have a choice. Just give me a chance, and I might help the queen of Edenia as well as helping the Edenian/Outworld army."

"Stop your lying! I will show you what happens to my enemies when they kill my friends!" Koga got ready for battle.

"You ought to be careful. These cliffs tend to break apart during Mortal Kombat. That make the violence more painful." Then Kagura got her fan out.

Koga charged right at Kagura, but she blocked his tackle with her Dance of Blades attack. Then she performed her Dance of Blades again, which made Koga all cut up. Koga tried to punch Kagura, but she evaded him and used her Dance of the Dragon attack. Kagura had the upper hand of the battle until Koga managed to knock her over the edge of the cliff. She would've been dead if she hadn't summoned her magic feather.

After about ten minutes, Jade came into the battle and shouted, "You two, stop!"

Koga responded, "No way! This demon is saying that she is siding with the good, but I can smell her deception!"

"She is with us!" shouted Jade. "Just let her go!"

He couldn't decide if he should leave Kagura alone or get take his revenge upon her. He was so confused that Kagura took advantage of that time to escape and continue her mission. "Damn you, Kagura!" he shouted.

"Koga!" yelled Jade. "Don't go after her! Stay here!"

"Why won't you let me defeat the enemy? She killed some of my friends in the past."

"Well, who said she wanted to? She is the army's spy. Sooner or later, she'll be the death of our enemies."

"Yeah, and maybe us," he mumbled.

"We have to at least trust our rivals in a time of need. If we don't, the Dragon King will take advantage of the situations and destroy all of the realms. Concentrate on the Dragon King and his accomplice."

Koga calmed down a little and thought, _Maybe Jade's right. I should deal with the most threatening enemy._ Then he said, "You're probably right. I should leave her alone and concentrate on the enemy and his allies."

"In the meantime, whenever an ally of the Dragon King appears, you're going to have to say that you're the last wolf-demon. Most Tarkarta don't believe in time traveling."

Koga nodded at Jade's statement. Then they heard someone shout, "Koga! Jade! We are about to leave!" It was Miroku's voice.

"We'll be there in a moment!" Jade yelled back.

* * *

**me: Okay, sorry it took a while to get this chapter posted.**

**Deadfairy: Don't forget oneshot!**

**me: Oh yeah, and don't forget to read my oneshot called Snow White Queen. Lemon-lovers are gonna love it!**

**me and Deadfairy: Please R&R!**


	20. The Dam Situation With Arrows

**I'm sorry this took a while. I had to deal with a lot of homework and tried to plan my birthday party. Anywho, the story must go on.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: The "Dam" Situation With Arrows**

When Inuyasha woke up, he saw the soldiers of the army already training for battle. He thought, _I guess they don't want to fall behind in battle when we fight against the Dragon King and Naraku. Oh well, I think I'll do some training myself._ Then he got his Tetsusaiga out and practiced his techniques.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha accidentally hit his sword against what seems to be a wall. Then he heard rumbling going on at the other side. Inuyasha was hoping that an avalanche wouldn't spill down on him. He jumped a little when a crack appeared and squirted water at him. That was no wall; that was a dam. "Why am I scared of a little dam?" Inuyasha thought out loud. "Damn it! This damn dam is a dam?!"

Then he kicked it to let out his frustration, but more water came out and sprayed all over Inuyasha. Soldiers came in to seal up the leaking dam so it doesn't flood their camp. Once the dam was sealed up, Kagome found a drenched Inuyasha on the ground and said, "Inuyasha, why do you always cause so much trouble?"

"It wasn't my fault," said Inuyasha. "This damn dam sprayed water all over me."

Just when Kagome and Inuyasha were about to go at it, Maria called out to Kagome, "Kagome! Are you ready?"

"Yeah," said Kagome, "just give me a sec."

"Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm gonna practice my targeting," said Kagome. "Maria is gonna help me out."

When Kagome left with Maria, Shippo came out of nowhere and said, "Whew! Thank goodness you two didn't go at it yet."

Then Inuyasha whacked Shippo on the head, leaving a bump on him, and said, "She has practice. I don't want to bother her."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Maria made it to a place where ruins of what seemed to be a familiar place to Kagome in the past. She asked, "Maria, where are we?"

"These are the ruins of Shang Tsung's palace," answered Maria. "He was killed by the Dragon King along with the thunder god and Quan Chi...but you don't need me to tell you the rest now, right?"

"How did you know that?" said a surprised Kagome. Then she thought, _She's not supposed to remember what happened here...unless...someone else told her._

After pausing for a few seconds, Maria responded, "It just came into my head. Whenever I see ruins from the past or present, I could see what had happened. It's very weird how that happens. At any rate, we can talk about abilities later. Right now, I am going to show you a method on how to return fire with your bow." When a bow had suddenly appeared in Maria's right hand, she said, "Shoot me."

"What?!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Just shoot an arrow."

Kagome grabbed one of her arrows and shot one towards Maria. Then Maria caught the arrow in midair. No scars were left on her left hand. _How did she do that? _Kagome thought.

"Now watch the arrow," said Maria, "and try to catch the arrow like I did. Only concentrate on the arrow."

Once Maria shot the arrow back at Kagome, Kagome watched for the arrow. She caught the arrow and, to her surprise, found no scars on her hand. "How did I...?" Those were the only words that were able to come out of her mouth.

"It's natural in your bloodline," said Maria. "I was testing you...to see if you really are the reincarnation of the priestess. I could tell by your determination. No god has ever saw the determination of a young human ever since she died."

_She is talking about Kikyo..._Kagome thought to herself. _Wait! How did she know about Kikyo? And the Elder Gods, how did they know?_

"We must head back to camp," said Maria. "I can feel the presense of a Tarkarta."

* * *

**Again, sorry for the long wait. Please R&R!**


	21. The Thunder God Returns

**me: Okay everyone! It's time for some action!**

**Deadfairy: Define "action."**

**me: We are gonna see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a fight--**

**Deadfairy: GO, SESSHY! GO!**

**me: Not yet. As I was saying, we are gonna see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in a fight against one of the Elder Gods.**

**Deadfairy: Oh...(dammit! I wanna see Inuyasha get his ass kicked by Fluffy!) Which one?**

**me: Hence, the chapter title.**

**Deadfairy: I don't even know who this god is!**

**me: That's because you never played any of the Mortal Kombat games or watched their movies.**

**Deadfairy: That's true.**

**me: Now can we get onto the story?**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Thunder God Returns**

After Inuyasha had dried off from the dam corruption, he thought, _Kagome and Maria had been gone for a while now. I hope they will be all right. Wait...duh! Of course they will be; Maria is a goddess._

"I heard about what happened, little brother," said a familiar voice. "You always get into trouble when trouble happens." That voice belonged to Sesshomaru.

"What the hell do you want?!" growled Inuyasha while clenching his fists.

"All I want to know is where Maria has gone," said Sesshomaru in his calm but emotionless voice.

"She's with Kagome. Training her or something. Besides, you know Maria still won't remember you. Ha! I bet ya that you like her...but she doesn't." Inuyasha showed an evil smile on his face.

Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha right in the face. "Don't say such things...and don't you dare say that to anyone! In fact, why don't I just kill you--!" His sentence was cut short by the sound of thunder.

Soldiers were scattering, trying to find shelter in their tents or huts (depending on their rank). Inuyasha saw a figure not too far away that was summoning lightning. He went after that figure with Sesshomaru following him. Once they have reached where that mysterious figure was, they both realized that the figure was an old ally. It was Raiden, the god of thunder.

"What the--?" said Inuyasha in awe. "Raiden? You're alive?"

"We heard you were killed," said Sesshomaru. "Was the rumor a lie?"

"No," said Raiden in a deep, dark voice. "I was dead...for a while. I was resurrected in Earthrealm for some reason. Now I am here to eliminate the Dragon King once and for all."

"But why are you attacking us?" asked Inuyasha. "We're not allies of Onaga."

"I don't care about these pathetic mortals anymore," said Raiden. "They are the reason why Onaga was resurrected."

"I do agree that mortals are pathetic," said Sesshomaru, "but I don't see why you could blame them even though they can be so gullible about bringing back evil. There is no evidence that all mortals could bring back a threat."

"I didn't say all, demon," said Raiden. "I said they are the reason. A mortal known as Shujinko was tricked into gathering the six Kamidogu. And it doesn't matter if he was tricked; he will be punished."

Inuyasha started to remember how Naraku tricked him and Kikyo into betraying one another. Then he said to the thunder god, "Sometimes, punishment isn't the answer. If it is, then why not have everyone die!"

"Stay out of my way, then!" And Raiden shot a bolt of lightning at Inuyasha. Then as Raiden was about to shoot one at Sesshomaru, two arrows flew by and pierced Raiden's shoulder. Those arrows belonged to Kagome and Maria.

"Leave them alone!" shouted Maria.

"Raiden, why are you doing this?!" shouted Kagome.

Raiden just showed an evil grin and replied, "I will destroy you all later, including you...moon goddess." Then, in a flash of lightning, he disappeared.

Kagome asked, "What has happened to Raiden?"

"We don't know," said Maria. "Once he was resurrected, he turned dark and betrayed the gods."

"You should at least know a little more about it," said Inuyasha. "At least tell us how he was resurrected!"

"I am not an Elder Goddess," said Maria, "and there are some limits to a god or goddess's memory."

Once Maria left, Kagome remembered what Bo' Rai Cho had told her about Maria and her resurrection. But the real question was who will help obtain the rest of her memories?

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to get more in during Christmas break. Please R&R!**


	22. Author's Note

I'm sorry to say this, but it will be a while before I can post up the next chapter. I knew I promised to create more chapters during Christmas, but my grandmother's computer had no Microsoft Word. Anywho, I am waiting for a new computer by next week. Everyone, please be patient, and I might have Shippo here give you a present. Thank you for your patience...Candy. 


	23. Attack of the Tarkarta!

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took a while to upload this new chapter. Now that I have Internet, I can be able to upload chapter more often.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 22: Attack of the Tarkarta!**

Sango and Miroku were still with Jade, Sindel, and Koga. They were near the palace of Onaga. Once they notice that the sun was about to set, Miroku said, "We should set up camp. It will be nightfall soon."

"We're almost there, monk," said Koga. "Why should we stop now?"

"Miroku is right," said Jade, "if we travel after dark, the Tarkarta will attack us."

"Fine," grumbled Koga. Then he thought, _I'm almost towards my vengence battle. I can't believe we have to stop._

"Wait!" said Sango. "I can feel a demonic aura coming towards us!"

"Are you sure it wasn't the palace?" asked Sindel.

"Sango's right," said Miroku, "this aura is separated...it is from the palace, but it is also from the depths of hell."

"The Tarkarta," said Jade. "They're coming towards us! There's nowhere to hide. Your Majesty, we have to fight them off."

"As you wish," said Sindel. "I will accompany you in battle."

"Your Highness," said Miroku, "are you sure you want to fight?"

"I must," said Sindel. "I want to save my daughter before it's too late."

Jade got out her spear, Sango got out her Hiraikotsu, and Miroku got his sutras ready. Sindel also got a spear. Koga just needed his fists in order to fight. After a few minutes, a Tarkarta attacked Jade from behind. Sango tried to help Jade fight off the soldier, but another one had jumped Sango. Miroku threw his sutras towards the army of Tarkarta that was charging towards the group.

"There's a whole army of them!" shouted Sango. "What should we do?"

Then Jade and Sango felt something rub against their butts. They heard Miroku say, "Ah...the feeling of releasing your anxieties."

Jade and Sango got pissed off and slapped Miroku. "Keep your hands to yourself, pervert!" shouted both Sango and Jade.

During the time when Jade and Sango were yelling at Miroku, a Tarkarta tried to attack Jade, but Koga had came to Jade's rescue. Sindel was trying her hardest to fight off the army that tried to attack the group. Then she shouted, "Everyone! Cover your ears!"

Sango, Miroku, Koga, and Jade did what Sindel had told them, and Sindel had released a powerful scream. This scream managed to reach most of the front lines of the Tarkartan army, and it caused them to either lose their hearing or lose their skin. Some of the soldiers in the back were covered in their comrades' blood from the scream. Then from out of nowhere, a couple of Tarkarta grabbed Jade and shouted, "Everyone! Retreat!"

The army ran away from the group, and their only reward was capturing Jade. "No! Jade!" shouted Koga.

"Don't Koga!" shouted Miroku. "Jade has a plan. She's trying to fake her weakness."

"What if it counter-attacks?" said Koga. "I don't want to see her die!"

"Her alive is the only way we know that her plan is successful," said Sindel. "It pains me, too, to see my people, servants, and family suffer at the hands of our enemies."

"Should we find a place to hide our presence for the night?" asked Sango. "If nighttime comes, the Tarkarta might come after us once they catch our sent or we make ourselves visible."

"There is a shack nearby," said Sindel. "We will rest there until dawn. We have a battle to fight tomorrow."

"We shall, Your Majesty," said Miroku. Then he thought, _I hope Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are okay. If they have to go fight the Dragon King, then we should reunite soon..._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short, but we will get to some of the good parts in a few chapters soon. Please R&R!**


	24. Kikyo's Last Interference?

**Okay! Here's more!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 23: Kikyo's Last Interference?**

When sunset came, some of the soldiers were already at all of the entrances of the camp. Inuyasha was still practicing with his Tetsusaiga, Kagome was helping with dinner, Shippo was playing with Kirara, and Sesshomaru still had Maria stuck on his mind. Maria was gazing at the sunset, knowing that the battle between the Edenian/Outworld army and the Tarkarta, Onaga, and Naraku. Sesshomaru was eager to at least try and tell Maria the truth about what happened in the past, but he knew she wouldn't believe him until all her memories returned.

Sesshomaru went up to Maria and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It is," said Maria. "The sunset and sunrise show the same colors, but they happen on different parts of the day...That's how life is...except ours lasts longer than the day." After about ten seconds, she asks, "Do you need something, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"No..." he replied. All he did was place his newly formed left hand on right shoulder. That action caused Maria to blush a little.

_What's this feeling?_ Maria thought. _Why do I feel like...I'm missing something...? Do I love him...? Did I meet him before...?_

Then Sesshomaru spun her towards him and kissed her. He placed his arms around Maria and made the kiss a little bolder. Maria placed her arms around his shoulders.

When Shippo and Kirara were eating some chocolate that Kagome gave to them, Shippo saw the little love scene going on between Maria and Sesshomaru and accidentally choked on a piece of chocolate. Once Shippo managed to get the chocolate out of the wrong tube, he said, "Kirara...do you see what I see?" Kirara took a glance at where Shippo was looking at and had a look that almost looked like her eyeballs were about to pop out. "Yep, I knew there was something going on between them," said Shippo in a silent tone.

After a few minutes of the kiss, Sesshomaru broke the kiss. Maria stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes for a little bit until she saw an image of her past.

Flashback...

Maria saw an image of herself dead inside Shang Tsung's palace. Then she saw Sesshomaru hold onto her cold dead body.

End of Flashback...

"What was that?" Maria mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Sesshomaru.

After a few seconds, Maria punched Sesshomaru across the face and shouted, "Okay! Tell me what happened to me at the original palace of Shang Tsung! Tell me or I'll kill you!"

Sesshomaru just smiled and said, "Your memories are returning." Then he rubbed the bruise on his face from the punch.

"What?" said Maria.

"Commander!" shouted one of the soldiers. "A woman in red and white is attacking the camp! She has amazing power! There is no one else but her!"

"Get Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara!" commanded Maria. "Make sure the general is around for the fight,...and have Sesshomaru join in as well." Then she glances at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, my lady!" said the soldier.

"What is going on?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kikyo is attacking our camp," said Maria. "We have to stop her before all of our soldiers are killed."

After a few minutes, Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Maria got to the sight of the battle. Maria was right; Kikyo was attacking the soldiers. She was shooting purified arrows at the soldiers and killed about twenty of them.

"We meet again, Kikyo!" shouted Maria.

Kikyo stopped her firing and saw the group prepared to fight. She said, "Goddess of the Moon...I see you have allies after all. Inuyasha, I hope you're happy with that foolish woman." Then Kikyo shot a purified arrow at the group.

Kagome saw the arrow coming towards them. She kept her concentration on the flying arrow coming at them. Once the arrow got close to Kagome, she caught it and fired it back at Kikyo. Kagome managed to hit Kikyo in the shoulder, but no blood came out and Kikyo didn't go down.

Maria said, "Inuyasha, no matter what happens, you will help us defeat Kikyo. Remember, Kikyo is nothing but a bunch of stolen souls and a clay pot."

"He told you about Kikyo?" asked Kagome.

"...Yeah," said Maria, "during our last meeting."

Inuyasha remembered that he did tell Maria about Kikyo.

Flashback... (A/N: This part wasn't in "Mystery of the Moon Goddess" just to remind the readers)

"So, Inuyasha," said Maria while sparring with Inuyasha in Bo' Rai Cho's dojo, "do you have any other allies?"

"Well," said Inuyasha, "there's a little flea named Myoga...who always runs when there's trouble. There's also an old priestess named Kaede. She teaches us about areas we never knew about. There is also...Kikyo. She was killed by our rival, Naraku, fifty years ago. She was led to believe that I was the one who killed her because I wanted the Shikon Jewel that she was protecting so I can become a full fledged demon."

"Why would you want to become a full demon?" asked Maria.

"I was tired of being a half-demon," said Inuyasha. "Half-demons are despised by both humans and demons except their parents. I was tired of being insulted all the time and being called a half-breed. Plus, I don't like turning into a human during the night of the new moon; it makes me weaker."

"You're not the only one," said Maria. "When I grew up as a child, I was having a hard time trying to fit in as a normal human because I'm a demigoddess. I never even knew about it until Raiden told me. Then I learned that in a while, I'll become a full fledged goddess like my mother. The only problem is that I either have to wait until I'm old...or something like that...or if I die too early. If I die too early, I will become a goddess until I complete a mission. Then I have to turn back into a demigoddess."

"So?" said Inuyasha. "You don't turn weak during the new moon."

"No," said Maria, "but I lose control of my own body. When the new moon comes, my soul is removed and some other power controls my body and starts to destroy everything in sight. It only happens for the first ten minutes." After a small pause, Maria continued, "So, tell me more about Kikyo."

"Okay," said Inuyasha. "Kikyo and I met fifty years ago. I was trying to get the Shikon Jewel from Kikyo until she decided to tell me that she was tired of protecting the jewel. She decided to give me the Shikon Jewel at a certain time in a certain place and have me wish to become a human."

"She loved you, didn't she?" asked Maria.

"Huh?"

"She wanted you to become human so she can be with you for the rest of her life. I see that you two never accomplished your plan. Oh well, you don't need to worry about her anymore, since you have Kagome."

Inuyasha stopped with his practice and said, "I'm getting tired. I'm calling it a day." Then he walked out of the dojo.

_Boy, he is stubborn,_ thought Maria.

End of Flashback

Inuyasha got his Tetsusaiga ready for an attack upon Kikyo. "Are you really going to attack me, Inuyasha?" asked Kikyo tauntingly.

"Shut up!" shouted Inuyasha. "I learned who you really are! You're not the real Kikyo! You only have the hatred part of her soul along with souls from the dead! The one who holds the real soul of the real Kikyo is...Kagome!"

_He's actually thinking about reality?_ thought Kagome. _That's a first._

"Wind Scar!" shouted Inuyasha. As the Wind Scar came towards Kikyo, Kikyo managed to get out of the way and fired an arrow at Inuyasha.

Kagome saw the arrow coming towards Inuyasha and jumped into the arrrow's way. When Kagome tried to catch the arrow, she missed and it hit her breastplate, barely missing her heart.

Maria saw what had happened and shot a magical arrow at Kikyo. It hit Kikyo, but she didn't fall. However, she found herself fading away. "Wh-wh-what's going on?" said a shocked Kikyo. "What's happening to me?! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" That scream felt as if she was being devoured by acid.

"Is she gone?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Let's hope so," said Maria. "Either she is gone for good or returned back to her own time."

"K-Kagome...?" whimpered Shippo. "Are you okay?"

"I...think so," replied Kagome. "Ow! But...it hurts badly..." Then Kagome fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" cried out Inuyasha. "Kagome! Don't die!" Inuyasha held onto the unconscious Kagome.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha," said Kagome, weakly. "I'll be fine..."

"She ought to be lucky that the arrow missed her heart," said Maria. "If the arrow even touched her heart, she would've been dead already."

"This is why humans shouldn't be in situations like this," said Sesshomaru. "They're mortal, but they're willing to sacrifice themselves for another."

Maria grabbed her black sword and had the tip of the blade touch the back of Sesshomaru's neck. "One more smart-ass remark," said Maria, "and I'll cut your head off right here." Then she placed her sword back in its sheathe and commanded to the soldiers, "Take Kagome to the hospitality tent. Once you remove the arrow and have her wound healed, escourt her back to her own tent."

"Yes, Commander!" called out five of the soldiers.

When everyone was trying to clean up the mess that Kikyo left, Maria thought, _So I was a demigoddess...and I did meet Inuyasha and the others...I wonder where Miroku and Sango are at...I hope they're alright, but Miroku would only be dead if he has done a very bad move...And Sesshomaru...his presence makes my heart skip a beat or two...Why can't I get him out of my head...?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What did you guys think so far? I hope it's good. Please R&R! **


	25. Another Sit Uation

**Me: Okay everyone! It's now time for the moment some of us are waiting for!**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Yay! Lemons! Hot and steamy--!**

**Me: Not yet!**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: (frowns) Sorry...**

**Me: As I was saying, it's time for another sense-of-humor-busting chappie.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Is it a total make-out session?**

**Me: Not really, but someone gets something in their mouth, though.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Damn! I wanna see a romantic situation!**

**Me: Well, there is a--oh, nevermind. Just let the readers read this chapter.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 24: Another "Sit" Uation**

Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara were still waiting for Kagome while she was trying to get the arrow out of her chest. It was difficult since the arrow was shot by Kikyo. In the hospitality tent where Kagome was taken to after the battle against Kikyo, several soldiers were trying to get Kagome ready for the arrow to come out.

"I hope she'll live through this," mumbled Inuyasha outside the tent. "I can't see her die just like that. Why, Kikyo...why?"

Shippo was crying and said, "I hope Kagome doesn't die! Kikyo is such a bitch!"

WHAM!

"OW!" cried Shippo. "I'm just trying to show my support for Kagome!"

"I did that 'cause you need to watch your mouth," said Inuyasha.

"You say bad words all the time!" shouted Shippo.

"Please, be quiet," said one of the soldiers.

"Sorry," said Inuyasha.

"You're acting weird," whispered Shippo. "What are you up to?"

"Shut up!" whispered Inuyasha.

The army's doctor got ready to try and pull the arrow out of Kagome's breastplate. "This will hurt," said the doctor, "so try to stay still and shout if it helps get your mind off of the pain."

"Just pull it out, please," said a weak Kagome.

The doctor tugged a little, and pain went through Kagome's body. She winced a bit and yelled out a little, "Sit!"

BAM!

Outside, Inuyasha fell face first onto the ground. _She must be in major pain! _thought Inuyasha.

"Here we go again, Kagome," said the doctor. Then he tugged a little harder. More pain came to Kagome.

SIT!

BAM!

"By the way that Inuyasha looks," said Shippo, "Kagome must be in real pain."

The doctor started to pull harder and harder.

SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!

The more that Kagome shouts "sit", the harder Inuyasha's face started to go into the ground. Even his mouth was starting to fill up with dirt. _I will never let Kagome get hurt again, _Inuyasha thought, _since this is what Kagome might be saying while in major pain._

After the final pull, the doctor managed to get the arrow out of Kagome's chest.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!!!!

Inuyasha hit the ground twice as hard. "Need any help, Inuyasha?' asked Shippo.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said while his face was still on the ground.

"That should do it," said the doctor. "Let's get some bandages on you and you'll be back at your tent for rest."

"Thanks...doc," said Kagome.

Once Inuyasha got his face off the ground, his mouth was still full of dirt and grass. He spat it all out and said, "Is there--yuck!--a river--spit!--nearby?"

"Here's Kagome's waterbottle," said Shippo handing over a bottle of water to Inuyasha.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha. He got some water in his mouth, gargled for a bit, and then spat it out to get the dirt out. "Never let Kagome make a sound when she's in super pain."

Some of the soldiers had escourted Kagome back to her tent. There, Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"You look pretty beat," said Kagome. "Guess I said S-I-T too much."

"It's okay," said Inuyasha. "No big deal. You okay?"

"I'm still a little sore," said Kagome, "but I'll be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Well, sorry that this chapter is short.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Short? Who's cares if it's short?! I had to go to the bathroom about five times when I read this!**

**Me: Are you sure it isn't those five cups of coffee and four cups of cappiccino you drank this morning?**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: I'm sure, I'm sure.**

**Sutarumahari: When are we gonna get to the lemon?!**

**Me: Sutarumahari? Where'd you come from?**

**Sutarumahari: I was trying to get a front row seat, but some of these girls won't even make room!**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: You're not the only Sesshy-fan here.**

**Sutarumahari: It's obessor!**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Same dif, woman!**

**Me: While they're catfighting, please R&R...**


	26. Our Night Alone

**Me: Now it's time for the moment a lot of us have been waiting for...especially that group of fan girls in the front row.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: More "sit" scenes?**

**Sutarumahari: We had that last chapter!**

**Me: Exactly. It's time for all you girls under the age of 16 to get out of here. (a few girls and StArS-AnD-RoSeS try to leave) I'll make an exception to the authors, though. (the girls got back in there seats) For all those who hate lemons--**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: LEMONS!! Yay!**

**Me: Get a hold of yourself!**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Sorry...**

**Me: Anywho, if you're under the age of 16 (not authors), hate lemons, and/or don't wanna see your Inuyasha man doing "it" with another girl, do not read this chapter.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Umm...what about Sutarumahari? She's pushing the girls in the front row out of the way again.**

**Sutarumahari: Out of my way, bitches! (shoves girls out of her way and out of the front row)**

**Me: Have no time, we have a chapter to tell. Oh! And just a reminder, if you drool a lot when it comes to lemons, the buckets are in the hall closet second to your left. Now, let us begin...**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 25: Our Night Alone**

Maria was tired after the battle against Kikyo. She started to remember more about her past. She even remembered how her family had died. She thought, _I thought there was something different about me. I'm not a full goddess by blood, but now, I am one. Maybe in the morning, I'll remember a little more about my past and grow accustomed to my memories as a demigoddess._

She was changed into her nightgown when all of a sudden she heard someone say, "I see you've calmed down a bit." That voice belonged to Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru," said Maria. "Sorry about that punch. I got a little freaked out when I saw myself dead...well...sort of dead if you don't count your soul being saved by the gods."

"Don't worry," said Sesshomaru, "it healed up pretty fast. Actually, that's the hardest punch from a human that I took."

"Remember," said Maria, "you can't consider me a human if I'm immortal...for a while. Now, if you'll excuse me, I will retire for the night."

As Maria blew out the candles, the whole tent became dark. After a few minutes, Maria could feel Sesshomaru rubbing her shoulders. "I won't let you out of my sight just yet," said Sesshomaru.

Then he kissed her neck a few times. Maria felt turned on and aroused from that action. Sesshomaru could sense the arousal coming from Maria. Maria turned around and brought her lips to Sesshomaru's in a very passionate kiss. After a few minutes, she felt him removing her nightgown. (A/N: StArS-AnD-RoSeS! Stop drooling up a flood! That's why I told you to get a drool bucket! Sorry, guys. Now where were we...oh yeah.) She returned the favor by removing his armor and kimono. He started to remove her underwear when she tried to removed his hakama. (Another A/N: Sutarumahari, sit still please. If you feel uncomfortable, just leave the room for the remainder of the chapter...I know you are trying to support me just because I created a character for you...Oh, okay, you're just a little anxious. Sorry again, let us continue.)

After all of their clothing was removed from each other, Sesshomaru laid Maria down on her bed. He kissed her from her neck all the way down to her left breast. He started to suck on her nipple, which made her moan a bit. (Last A/N: Sorry everyone. I sweat sometimes when I write these lemons. Kinda weird writing a lemon when you don't have a character for yourself and your writing it for a friend. Okay, I'm better now. Let us continue.) Once he was done with that breast, he kissed his way to the right breast and sucked the nipple on that one. She continued to moan with pleasure.

When he was done with that, he went back to the top and whispered in her ear, "I won't let anyone take you away...my mate." Then he bit her neck, leaving his mark on her so no one can have her but him. Maria winced a little, but she didn't mind. Then she started to see herself with Sesshomaru from a flashback.

Flashback

"I just wanted to say..." said Sesshomaru embracing Maria, "I'll never forget you...I mean...I...love you."

"I love you too," said Maria. Then she thought, _But I will forget you...when I die..._

End of Flashback

_I can't believe it,_ thought Maria, _I promised my love to Sesshomaru a long time ago and I forgot. Oh well, it's not my fault I died. It's Shang Tsung's._

"Is there something wrong?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No...I'm fine," answered Maria.

"Then brace yourself," said Sesshomaru, "because what I'm going to do might hurt you."

"Go on," said Maria. "I've been waiting...too long for this."

Sesshomaru positioned himself as Maria closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once he was ready, he thrusted himself once just to be on the safe side. It did hurt her for about a minute, but then she said, "Go on, I'll be fine." He thrusted a few more times, which made her moan and groan with passion and pleasure. "Come on, faster! Harder!" He obeyed. He kept on thrusting inside her and made her satisfied. He kept on thrusting until his seed poured into her and they both shouted each other's name. Then he colapsed beside her.

Maria laid down onto Sesshomaru's chest, grabbed a blanket to cover the both of them, and said, "That...was amazing..."

"I...love you, Maria," said Sesshomaru. "I love you dearly, and I won't let you die again."

"I love you, too," said Maria, "Lord Sesshomaru."

Both of them fell asleep in each other's arms. Maria had a strange dream though.

Dream Sequence

Maria found herself in a forest with a baby in her arms. She doesn't know why she was there. _What's going on?_ she thought.

"Kaze!" shouted a female voice. "Destroy your great-granddaughter now!"

Then a man came out and had the same swords as Maria. _Great-Grandpa Kaze?!_ she thought. Then she shouted, "Grandpa! Snap out of it!" _Wait!_ she thought again. _What am I doing?_

After a few seconds, a woman came out and said, "Do as I say, Kaze. If you want your great-granddaughter to be safe, you must destroy her."

"I will, my granddaughter," said Kaze.

_Now this is starting to get freaky!_ Maria thought. Then she shouted, "Mother! Why are you doing this?!" _What?! _she thought again. _That woman is my mother?! Okay, now I know not to battle with enemies before sleeping with who I love!_

End of Dream

Maria woke up by just opening her eyes. She didn't move for she didn't want to disturb Sesshomaru in his sleep. _Okay, now that was a weird dream,_ she thought. _Maybe my stress mixing with regaining memories don't really have a good impact while sleeping. Oh well, I just need to concentrate on tomorrow...Why did I have a baby in my arms in that dream? Could it be that...? Oh, never mind._ Then she fell back asleep while whispering softly, "Our...night...alone..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: Well, that's a wrap!**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Once again, B-E-A-Utiful! I love it!**

**Sutarumahari: Once I give you my review, I'll tell you how much I liked it.**

**Girls in Audience: (still drooling)**

**Me: Looks like the janitors will be working overtime. Sorry I added a flashback and a dream sequence. I ran out of ideas and details.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: It's okay, at least we might be firing up a new crowd for the third story.**

**Sutarumahari: Since when did you think about creating a third story?**

**Me: Since StArS-AnD-RoSeS nagged about me creating a character for her. I had to think about something in order to get her to shut up.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Hey!**

**Sutarumahari: Will I get to kick her ass?**

**Me: Not really, you two are allies. Although, you get to smack her a couple of times because she was getting on your nerves.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Yep, that was the agreement.**

**Sutarumahari: Okay, I can live...but don't try to get me into too many lemons.**

**Me: Will do what you say. Please R&R!**


	27. Koga's Nightmares

**Thanx for all of the reviews! Now back to our story...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 26: Koga's Nightmares**

Back with Miroku, Sango, Sindel, and Koga, they were all asleep. Koga was having nightmares about some stuff, and it wasn't too pleasing to most people.

Dream Sequence

Koga was in the middle of another barren wasteland. He saw nothing but dead trees in there. He was searching around for survivors until...

"Help..." A faint whisper reached Koga's ears. He followed the whisper to a pile of ruins. "Someone..." Koga heard the whisper again. He digged through the rubble until he found a woman in green. That woman was Jade! She was injured and was near death.

"Jade!" cried out Koga. He pulled Jade out of the rubble and held onto her bruised-up body. "What happened? What's going on?"

"War..." said a weak Jade. "Death...pain...all of it...spreading...It was...the Dragon King's...doing...We fought with all of our might...but he's very strong..."

"Onaga has already destroyed the realms?!" said a surprised Koga.

"No..." replied Jade, "not yet...This is all...a dream...This will happen...if the moon goddess is...not found...by anyone...Don't worry about...me...I will...be fine..."

"What do you mean?!" said a panicked Koga. "You're near death right now! I have been worried sick about you ever since the Tarkarta kidnapped you! You were always stuck in my head!" _Did...I just say that out loud?_ he thought.

"You...were worried?..."

"Yes, I couldn't see you dead without someone in your life. I wanted...to stay with you for as long as I live. Damn it, I won't let you die unless I die!"

"You are one strange wolf demon...and...I like that...That's who you are..." After a few seconds, Jade brought Koga's lips to hers. Koga felt his heart beating harder and harder, but the feeling stopped when all he felt was a cold dead corpse of Jade.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

End of Dream (or is it?)

Koga woke up in the middle of a field of green grass. _Where am I?_ he thought. _How did I get here?_

"Well," said a female voice, "it looks like the sleepy-head is finally awake! Didn't your mother tell you not to fall asleep in the middle of a field without someone at your side?" That was Ayame.

"Ah!" shouted a surprised Koga. "Oh, it's you, Ayame. You surprised me there."

"Um..." said Ayame, "were you drooling in your sleep? You were...dreaming about 'her', huh?!" She gave Koga an angry look.

"No! That's not it at all!" said Koga. "I was just snoring, that's all!" _That was a lie,_ he thought. _I hardly snore._

"Oh really?" said Ayame.

"Yeah, really!" said Koga. "I lost interest in Kagome! She's nothing to me now." _Did I just say that out loud?_ he thought.

Ayame's face lit up and she said, "You...are telling the truth?"

"Uh...yeah," said Koga.

"Oh, Koga!" yelled out Ayame. "I love you!" Then she jumped onto Koga and tried to kiss him.

_If this is a dream, _Koga thought, _wake me up!_

Really the End of Dream

Koga woke up in a sweat. He was breathing heavily as he whispered, "Two nightmares in one...that's not good. But now, I need to think about finding this moon goddess. Once I do, then maybe I can stop the Dragon King and save Jade...How did Ayame appear in my head, anyway? Oh well, back to sleep until dawn."

He fell back asleep for a few minutes until he heard someone shout, "Keep your hands outta my kimono! Miroku! Hands off! Are you even listening?!"

He saw Sango trying to fight off Miroku, being the usual letcher that he was, but his flurtations were different than before. Whenever Miroku flurts with Sango, he stops for a while until he gets the right opprotunity, but now, he won't listen to Sango. He was trying to get on top of her while still half-asleep.

Koga knocked Miroku on the head and shouted, "Hey pervert! Didn't you hear the lady?!"

Miroku said, "Hey! What the hell--?...What just happened?" He looked down and said, "Oh, hello Sango. How did I get up here?"

Sango kicked him in the family jewels and pushed him off of herself. "You're even flurtatious when you're sleeping walking," said Sango.

Koga managed to lie back down and get more sleep for the rest of the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please R&R!**


	28. Preparing for Battle

**Sesshomaru: So let me get this straight...I am one of your top 10 favorite anime characters, but you're not a fangirl crazy for me.**

**Me: Exactly.**

**Sesshomaru: Why?**

**Me: Because I see you as more of a kick-ass demon who will let no one stop him than a pretty boy--I mean pretty face.**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: Hey! He does have a pretty--!**

**Me: (bashes StArS-AnD-RoSeS on the face with a frying pan)**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: (gets dizzy, falls unconscious)**

**Sesshomaru: Maybe I can get rid of Jaken and have you as my new servant.**

**Me: Not a good idea. I rather live due to the increasing population of Sesshomaru fangirls. Anywho, let us continue with our story. We have people who want to know what's gonna happen.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Preparing for Battle**

The sun was rising, and most of the awakening soldiers were already getting prepared for battle. Inuyasha was awoken by the scent of blood. He checked on Kagome and saw only her bandages that covered her partially healed wounds. The scent didn't come from her. _Where is that scent coming from?_ he thought to himself. He got out of the tent and sniffed the air until he saw something flying towards the camp.

Once the figure landed, the soldiers and Inuyasha found out that it was Kagura. Kagura had blood coming out of her shoulder with a bleeding lip and tons of scratches, bumps, and bruises. "Get the doctor here, now!" shouted one of the soldiers. "While at it, have someone get the others awake, and have Commander Maria notified about this at once!"

Inuyasha woke Kagome up and said, "Kagome, it's time. We have to get ready for battle. Plus, I think either Onaga or Naraku attacked Kagura."

Kagome sat up and said, "Let's get ready. We must get to the castle."

Meanwhile, Maria was starting to wake up when she heard soldiers shouting up a commotion. "My lord," said Maria softly, "we have to prepare ourselves for battle. The soldiers are already panicking."

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked upon Maria, who was still lying on his chest. Then he caught the scent of Kagura's blood, just like what Inuyasha did earlier. "I think someone has been wounded," said Sesshomaru. "I can smell blood around the camp."

"Then let us find out what is going on," said Maria as she got up.

Both Maria and Sesshomaru got back into their clothes and walked outside to find out what was going on. Then a soldier came up to Maria and said in a panicking voice, "My lady! My lady! Kagura is injured! She is covered in blood from her shoulder!"

"Take me to her, now!" commanded Maria.

The soldier took Maria to the hospitality tent where Kagura was being treated from her wounds. "Goddess..." said a weak Kagura. "They found out about...my allegience..."

"Damn it," Maria mumbled.

"What's going on?" asked Kagome as she entered the tent.

"Our enemies found out that our messages came from Kagura," said Maria. "We're going to march over to the castle now. We have no time for planning our strategy. All I could say is that our plan will be everyone fights off the Tarkarta, while selected people and I enter the castle to fight against the Dragon King and Naraku."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Inuyasha. "Who's going into the castle?"

After a small pause, Maria answered, "Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, and my guards. Shippo and Kirara will search around the outside of the castle to find an opening to a lower level of the castle, where we should find the controlled hostages."

Shippo was listening to Maria, but he looked at Maria's hand and saw it hold onto Sesshomaru's hand. _Should I say something?_ Shippo thought. _If I do, then Sesshomaru might hack me into pieces. I'll say something when I'm comfortable to say something when they're not around._

"Shippo," asked Kagome, "are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh...yeah," said Shippo. "Can't wait to fight Naraku." He showed a nervous smile.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo a little closely and said, "Okay, what are you up to? You're up to something."

"I'm up to nothing!" shouted an angry Shippo. "Now keep your ugly face out of my face!"

WHAM!!!

"OW!!!"

"Both of you, stop fighting!" shouted Maria. "Save your fighting for later! We must get out of here now."

It took about a half hour for all of the soldiers and warriors to gather into units and groups. Once all of the tents were empty and every soldier and warrior is in a group where they belong, Maria commanded, "Let us march to the castle of Outworld! The castle where the Dragon King is at!"

All of the soldiers marched toward the castle for battle. They killed every living thing that stood in their way except for innocent people that survived the Dragon King's chaos. Once they reached the gates of the castle, Bo' Rai Cho shouted, "CHARGE!!!!!"

Every soldier and warrior charged at the gate and attacked the Tarkartan army that guarded the gate. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, and Maria and her guards managed to evade the Tarkarta and reach the entrance. "Kirara and I are gonna find that door to the basement," said Shippo.

"I hope you're not gonna do that with just you and Kirara, Shippo," said a feminine voice that sounded familiar.

Everyone glanced to the right and found Queen Sindel, Sango, Miroku, and Koga. The quartet managed to evade the Tarkartan guards as well. "Sango! Miroku! You're okay!" said a happy Kagome.

"Why's that scrawny wolf with you?!" growled Inuyasha.

"Well, I see the Tarkarta haven't turned you into dinner yet, mutt!" growled Koga.

"Would you two stop fighting?!" shouted Kagome. "We have more important business to take care of."

"Uh...who's that woman following you?" asked Miroku.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" said Maria.

"Why it is the goddess of the moon and darkness, Maria!" said Sindel. "I'm glad that I am able to meet you, great goddess."

"Queen Sindel," said Maria, "I'm happy to meet you, too."

"Hold it!" said Koga. "Did you say 'goddess of the moon'?"

"Yes," said Sindel. "Why?"

"I remembered something about you..." said Koga. "Lemme think...um...oh yeah! I had a dream stating that if you weren't found soon, then all of reality would be destroyed."

"Oh! Now I remember!" said Miroku. "Maria, I haven't recognized you with black hair. It's so beautiful..." Then he groped her butt.

Sesshomaru was prepared to kill Miroku until Maria said, "Wait!"

"Did you say something?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah," said Maria. Then she kicked him in the family jewels. "Hands off!"

_Looks like no one will be bearing his children in the immediate future,_ Koga thought.

"Now if we can be serious here," said Maria, "who would want to go with Shippo and Kirara to find the hostages?"

"I will," said Koga. "We might be able to find Jade there."

"I will also go," said Sindel. "One of the hostages is my daughter."

"Sango and I will go with you," said Miroku.

"Just keep your hands to yourself if you want to live," said Sesshomaru.

_Why is he all of a sudden over-protective about her?_ thought Inuyasha. _I wonder if he's trying to make up from her death._

* * *

**Me: Well, that's a wrap!**

**StArS-AnD-RoSeS: (wakes up from frying pan bash) Uh...what happened?**

**Me: You ran into the wall when you were chasing Sesshomaru.**

**Sesshomaru: Huh?**

**Me: (steps on Sesshomaru's foot)**

**Sutarumahari: OH SESSHY?!?!?! Where are you?**

**Sesshomaru: Oh God, here we go again.**

**Me: Please R&R!**


	29. Inuyasha's Transformation

**Here's the next chappie! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Inuyasha's Transformation**

After Shippo, Kirara, Sindel, and Koga left to search around the castle, Inuyasha and the others entered inside the castle to find the throne room of the Dragon King. They fought any Tarkarta that stood in their way. They climbed about three stories up the castle, and there was no elevator around. Once they were near the first room, Inuyasha heard someone say, "You'll never make it. You will be the one to destroy your allies."

Inuyasha twitched his ears and asked, "Did anyone say anything?"

"No," answered Kagome. "Why? Did you hear something?"

"I thought someone said something about not making it and destroying us," said Inuyasha.

Then after a few seconds, Sesshomaru could sense a change in Inuyasha's aura and shouted, "Everyone! Get back!"

Sesshomaru's senses were right; Inuyasha was transforming into a full demon. Everyone stood back from Inuyasha except for Kagome. "Kagome!" shouted Maria. "Get back! The Dragon King is trying to possess Inuyasha!"

"I'm not leaving him!" replied Kagome. "I won't leave him at all!"

Inuyasha was snarling and growling, trying to keep his demonic side from escaping and destroying everyone. Maria was also right about Onaga trying to take control of Inuyasha because Inuyasha could sense an evil prescense trying to enter inside him. _Damn that Dragon King!_ he thought. _I won't let you control me!_

"Give in to your demonic blood," said the voice. "That is what you've always wanted, right?"

"Inuyasha!" cried out Kagome. "Don't listen to Onaga! He's trying to take over the realms! He's trying to destroy reality! He's trying to destroy you!"

"Do you think Inuyasha will listen to Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Let's hope," said Miroku, "because if he doesn't, then we have a new enemy on our hands."

"Can you do anything about this, Maria?" asked Sesshomaru.

"No," answered Maria. "The only way to stop him is to kill him, and we can't do that because Kagome's in the way."

"Inuyasha! Don't transform!" shouted Kagome. "Please! Don't!"

_I'm trying!_ Inuyasha thought. _But he might be supported by Naraku! Once I get up into that throne room, I'm gonna kill those bastards._ Then suddenly, the power of Onaga started to fade a little.

"What the--?" said a shocked Maria.

"What is it?" asked Sango.

"Onaga's power...it faded for a second," said Maria. "Something Inuyasha did in his mind pushed the Dragon King's power back for a bit."

Inuyasha was able to hear what Maria had said and thought, _Yeah! That's it! I gotta think about what I'm gonna do to the Dragon King and think positive stuff. Let's see...um...Naraku's a woman!_

Onaga's power faded again. Kagome saw the blood-red eyes of Inuyasha fading. "Whatever it is you're thinkin," said Kagome, "keep on thinking it! Don't stop thinking until you're free!"

_I got'cha, Kagome!_ Inuyasha thought. _Onaga's no king! Onaga's a fake! Naraku's gay! He likes Sesshomaru! _(A/N: Sorry about that, anti-yaoi people. I'm trying to think of some good thinking phrases here.) _Onaga looks like a mutated lizard from another dimension and is also a woman!_

Inuyasha kept on thinking bad stuff until he was back to a half-demon. The first thing he saw was Kagome showing a worried face. Then her face lit up into a smile and she said, "Inuyasha! You did it!"

"All that thinking is starting to make my head hurt," said Inuyasha as he showed a dizzy look.

"See? I told you," said Maria.

"So...what did you try to do in your mind?" asked Miroku.

"I had to think about some bad stuff about evil," answered Inuyasha.

_I was hoping he was thinking about Kagome,_ Miroku thought.

"What did you think about?" asked Sango.

"Do I really have to say?" whined Inuyasha.

"Not now, though," said Maria. "We gotta find Naraku and Onaga."

The gang continued their way towards the throne room while trying to fight off anything that stood in their way.

* * *

**Sutarumahari: Ooh...Inuyasha transformation...**

**Me: Yeah. I was gonna have Kagome shout "sit" and run from Inuyasha, but that would've sucked.**

**Sutarumahari: Hey, it could've been worse.**

**Me: Good point. R&R please!**


	30. Found the Door, but Found Trouble

**Me: Hey! What the hell are these weirdo Sesshomaru fangirls doing here and not in the audience?!**

**Miroku: Oh...uh...well...I'm just trying to help Sesshomaru out.**

**Sutarumahari: That's it, perv! Come here! (pulls Miroku away from table)**

**Miroku: Please! Don't hurt me! I'll let you bear my children!**

**Me: Like she wanted to...**

**Sutarumahari: (beats the living crap out of Miroku)**

**Me: While Sutarumahari gets this situation "under control", here's the next chappie. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29: Found the Door, but Found Trouble**

"Your Highness! Koga!" yelled out little Shippo as he dug through the wilted vines that blocked a door. "I think I found the door!"

"Yes...this is it," said Sindel.

"Well," said Koga, "for a raccoon-dog, you sure know how to find the right door."

"I'm a fox!" said an angry Shippo. "Get it straight!"

"Let's not bicker around right now," said Sindel. "We have some hostages to save." Sindel opened the door which led to a dark hallway with chains, hooks, and skeletons.

Shippo stammered, "D-d-do we ha-ha-have to g-g-go-o-o in th-th-there?"

"That's the only way we could go right now," said Sindel. "We will proceed into there until we find them."

Koga, Shippo, Kirara, and Sindel entered the dark passage. Shippo stayed with Kirara as they went deeper into the passage. After about ten minutes in walking, Koga sniffed up something and said, "I think someone is coming. I can smell the prescense of a human."

"Kirara," said Sindel, "please show some light."

Kirara grew into her true form and blew a flame large enough for everyone to see. Then everyone saw a woman in green who looked tired. "Jade?" said a puzzled Koga.

"Your Highness..." said the woman in green. "Koga..."

"It is her!" said a surprised Koga. "You're alive!" He ran up to her and caught her tired body when she felt faint.

"How did you survive?" asked Sindel.

"I still had that orb of Tarkartan escense that Kitana gave me as a self-defense weapon," said Jade. "When I gained back my consciousness, I found Tanya here. She's been siding with the Dragon King, but she had more up her sleeve. When she sent Tarkarta to consume me, I threw that orb at Tanya, making the Tarkarta believe that she was a traitor to their kind. All that was left of Tanya before I escaped was left-over blood and her skeleton."

"Oh...no more, please," said Shippo with a nauceous look on his face.

"Who is that little fox and that three-tailed demon?" asked Jade.

"They're Shippo and Kirara," said Koga. "They're allies of Miroku and Sango."

"Shall we proceed onward?" asked Sindel.

"Sorry, Your Majesty," said Jade. "Let us go on."

"Are you sure?" asked a worried Koga. "You still look tired."

"I'll be fine, don't worry," said Jade.

Everyone continued on until they saw light ahead. "That's probably where the hostages are at," said Shippo.

"Let us free them now," said Sindel.

They all entered the room and saw nothing. "There's no one here," said Koga.

Kirara sniffed the air and growled. "Did you find something, Kirara?" asked Shippo.

"She did," said Jade, "and I don't think this is a welcoming committee."

Everyone looked up and saw four warriors. They were Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, and Kung Lao! "What?!" said a surprised Shippo. "I thought they were dead!"

"Onaga has control over their bodies," said Sindel, "but I don't see Kitana anywhere."

"You two go look for Kitana," said Koga. "Shippo, Kirara, and I will take care of the others."

"We will," said Sindel.

"Be careful," said Jade after she kissed Koga on the cheek.

As Koga blushed while seeing Jade and Sindel depart, Shippo thought, _Why do I always see some kind of romance whenever I'm in Outworld?_

The three demons fought the four controlled warriors. The warriors were all stronger and more powerful than in the past. The three demons were having a tough time battling them. All hope seemed lost when Shippo was thrown to the ground and Jax was about to crush the poor little fox.

"Oh Father!" shouted a panicking Shippo. "I shall join you in heaven after...! Huh?" Shippo found Jax floating in the air by some kind of power.

"You better move if you want to live," said a disordered voice.

Shippo obeyed and moved out of the way. He saw a guy in wraps glowing a green aura. Then he saw a ghost removing the spell off of Kung Lao.

After about a few minutes, the four warriors were freed but unconscious. "They will gain back their consciousness," said the ghost.

"Just who are you guys?!" said Koga.

"We are Ermac," said the man with the glowing green aura.

"And I am Liu Kang," said the ghost.

"Are you the good guys around here?" asked Shippo.

"Yes," said Ermac. "We are here to save the warriors controlled by Onaga. Liu Kang was the original champion of Mortal Kombat before Shang Tsung killed him. We were the former servant of Shao Kahn."

"What's with this 'we' stuff?" asked an irritated Koga.

"It's a long story," said Liu Kang. "Right now, we must find Kitana. You two, please watch over the others until they regain their consciousness."

"Hey!" said Koga. "We're here to destroy the Dragon King and his partner! And you expect us to watch over people?!"

"Relax, Koga," said Shippo. "Once they wake up, we can go save the realms. It's that easy!"

"I guess," grumbled Koga.

"We will leave you now," said Ermac.

* * *

**Sutarumahari: Okay, I'm done kicking Miroku's ass now.**

**Me: That's good. By the way, what the hell is Sephiroth doing in my room?!**

**Sutarumahari: Huh?**

**FearfulBlood: Sephy! Get your ass back here right now!**

**Sutarumahari: WTF?!**

**Me: It's a long story. Please R&R!**


	31. Battle Against Onaga and Naraku p1

**Me: Okay, everyone! I finally got another chappie up. Sorry for the wait.**

**FearfulBlood: Uh...iwantakity, some of the bad guys from Final Fantasy VII are still stalking you. (uses a whip to beat Sephiroth) And some won't do it anymore, right Sephy?**

**Sephiroth: (grumbles) Right...**

**Sutarumahari: And you won't have to worry about Sesshomaru getting any ideas...(uses whip to beat Sesshomaru) right, Sesshy?**

**Sesshomaru: I'm not stalking her.**

**Sutarumahari: But you won't escape from me again, right?**

**Sesshomaru: (grumbles) Right...**

**Me: Now that we're all happy, let us continue.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Battle Against Onaga and Naraku**

"One...! Two...! Three...!" Back on the path to Onaga's throne room, Inuyasha and the others were trying to get the door down and go into the final battle against the Dragon King himself and Naraku. After ramming the door several times, the door to the throne room seemed indestructable.

"Great!" said Inuyasha. "Now what are we gonna do?!"

"Try using your Wind Scar against the door," said Kagome.

"Don't waste it," said Maria. "Although we need to find a way into the throne room, attacking the door would do no good."

Miroku looked upon the door and found some kind of inscription carved into the door. "I think I found something," said Miroku. "I can't make it out, though. It's some kind of ancient language."

Maria looked at the inscription and said, "It's an ancient Edenian reading."

"Do you know what it says?" asked Sango.

"Yes," answered Maria. "It says: 'No mere mortal or can open these doors, for I have the power to control all. If you are a god or , you can't open it with mere force but something that can come from your mouth.' That's about it."

" 'Something that comes from your mouth'...very puzzling," said Kagome.

"Could it be saliva?" asked Inuyasha.

"Not really," said Maria, "back before Onaga's , he's a major neat-freak...or so what I've heard from the other gods."

Sesshomaru said, "It could be words. That's the only other thing that can come out of your mouth besides vomit."

"Can we try opening the door, now?" asked Kagome. "Because if we have to keep talking about other stuff coming out of your mouth, I'll be vomiting right now."

Maria came up to the door and said, "I command you to open! I am Maria, current of the moon and darkness and daughter of the former Elder of the moon. If you do not open this door and allow me and my comrades to enter your throne room, I shall punish you in the name of the gods."

After a few seconds, the door finally opened. "Sometimes words speak clearer than actions," said Miroku.

"But actions are louder than words," said Sango.

The group entered into the throne room and saw six bright floating objects surrounding the throne room. "What are these?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Kamidogu," said Maria. "They are objects created by the Elder Gods to keep reality colliding into one existance. Onaga has been collecting these so he can conquer all of the realms and destroy the universe."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Koga, Shippo, and Kirara were trying to find Jade and Sindel and help them save Kitana. They followed the scent of an ancient corpse to a room where there are coffins scattered everywhere. "Th-th-th-this place is creeping me out..." said a scared Shippo.

"Gather up some courage," said Koga. "The sooner we find Jade and Queen Sindel, the better."

"I finally found you," said a woman's voice. Koga and Shippo turned around and saw a woman in blue.

**(To be continued...)**

* * *

**Sorry, I'm in a hurry. Got stuff to do, and I'm the only one that could do it. Please R&R!**


End file.
